Jusqu'à la fin des temps
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Suite de "Je rêve donc je suis". Une cérémonie très attendue est malheureusement écourtée par l'apparition soudaine d'une singularité. Ce qui en sort laisse tout le monde perplexe et soulève bien des questions. Qui est donc ce mystérieux John Doe ?
1. John Doe

**Jusqu'à la fin de temps**

**I**

**John Doe**

**Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà donc repartis pour de nouvelles aventures. Mon Dieu, j'aime déjà tellement cette intrigue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout le début ^^**

**Bonne lecture, en attendant avec impatience vos avis.**

************Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**********

J'avais pris ma décision et c'est d'un pas assuré que je me dirigeais vers le mess des officiers, pour la retrouver. Dans ma main, je serrais convulsivement le présent que j'avais dégoté, en échange de quelques bouteilles pas tout à fait légales. Mais je n'épiloguerai pas là-dessus. Je débarquais dans le réfectoire, plus tout à fait sûr de moi-même, quand je l'aperçus en compagnie de Jim et Spock. Elle sourit, en me regardant arriver et son visage s'illumina, me confortant dans mon choix. Je me plantais devant elle, en ignorant superbement les autres et avant de perdre tout mon courage, je posais un genou à terre, à côté de sa chaise. Je tentais de maîtriser des tremblements de mes membres, en ouvrant mes doigts moites de sueur, paume vers le ciel. Elle s'était figée et fixait la bague qui s'y trouvait, sans dire un mot.

« Veux-tu… »

« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te couper. » S'excusa-t-elle, immédiatement, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Je la lui pris, délicatement, incapable de parler et y glissais l'anneau, heureusement parfaitement à sa taille. Elle contempla le résultat, émue, avant de m'inciter à me relever pour se blottir dans mes bras et m'embrasser, sous les acclamations des personnes présentes.

« Ça veut dire que je vais encore devoir faire un discours ? » Demanda Jim.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors que Nyota éclatait de rire.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous étions le jour J et Leonard ne tenait pas en place, faisant les cent pas dans ses quartiers, alors que j'essayais vainement de lui faire enfiler sa tenue de cérémonie.

« Veux-tu bien rester tranquille deux minutes ! » M'écriais-je, à bout de nerfs. « Spock, aide-moi, s'il te plaît. » Demandais-je à mon compagnon, qui se leva de son siège et s'empara de la veste bordeaux pour l'ouvrir face à McCoy.

Ce dernier y glissa docilement un bras, puis l'autre, tout en continuant à vociférer des absurdités.

« Et si elle change d'avis ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, bon sang ! Elle n'attend que ça depuis des semaines. » Lui assurais-je, en arrangeant son col, tandis que Spock finissait de se préparer.

Bones l'avait naturellement choisi comme témoin, puisque j'étais le seul à bord à pouvoir les marier. À quelques portes de là, sur le même pont, Nyota devait sûrement s'apprêter également, en compagnie de Christine, qu'elle avait prise comme demoiselle d'honneur, certainement beaucoup plus sereine que l'énergumène qui me servait de meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver, de toute manière ? » Se demanda-t-il, en observant le résultat dans un miroir.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Bones. » Soupirais-je, en regardant son reflet, par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu parles d'une coupe de cheveux. » Maugréa-t-il, en fourrageant sa tignasse brune.

« Arrête. Tu es très bien comme ça. Il faut y aller, maintenant. » Le pressais-je, en regardant l'heure.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Marmonna-t-il, alors que je le poussais vers la sortie, direction la grande salle d'observation, décorée et aménagée par les soins de Tanzer, le Diasporien responsable des loisirs à bord.

…

Les quelques personnes conviées, comme Scotty, ou encore Sulu et Chekov, étaient déjà installés sur leurs sièges, face à une estrade. Certains curieux les avaient rejoints, d'autres nous regardèrent passer dans le couloir. Nous remontâmes l'allée, entre les chaises, pour monter sur la plate-forme.

« Je vais faire un malaise. » Baragouina Bones, entre ses dents, un sourire crispé aux lèvres que son regard paniqué venait contredire.

« Respire. Tout va bien se passer. » Murmurais-je, rassurant, en serrant son épaule.

Nyota fit son entrée, dans sa robe de cérémonie, accompagnée de l'infirmière également habillée pour l'occasion. Elle était radieuse, maquillée avec soins, ses cheveux ramassés dans un chignon sophistiqué. En la voyant arriver, Leonard se calma instantanément. Je m'installais alors derrière mon pupitre, après que Scotty soit venu m'assurer que la célébration serait correctement retransmise sur tous les écrans du vaisseau. Chapel confia son amie à McCoy, puis ils me firent face, après avoir échangé un regard complice.

« Depuis le jour où fut construit le premier navire, tous les maîtres à bord, ont eu le grand et joyeux privilège, d'être celui qui unit deux être par les liens du mariage. Vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, vous Nyota Uhura et vous Leonard McCoy, en la présence de vos amis, en accord avec nos lois et toutes nos croyances, pour que vous prêtiez serment. »

Les discours des témoins et les vœux des fiancés, me rappelèrent aux souvenirs du jour où Spock et moi étions à leur place. Et si mon compagnon resta digne, quand d'autres versaient leur petite larme, je le savais ému intérieurement.

Juste après l'échange des alliances, alors que les nouveaux mariés étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser, mon communicateur sonna dans la plus grande indifférence. Le brouhaha était tel, dans l'agitation générale, que je fus le seul à l'entendre. Je me retournais discrètement pour répondre. Si l'on m'appelait dans un moment pareil, cela devait certainement être important.

« Kirk à l'inter. » Dis-je, en décrochant.

« Capitaine, désolé si je vous interromps, mais les senseurs ont détecté une singularité, à quelques kilomètres de nous. Cela pourrait être dangereux, si des planètes se trouvent sur sa trajectoire. Je pensais que vous voudriez être mis au courant. » Me répondit la voix de l'officier aux commandes du vaisseau.

« Très bien, vous avez bien fait. Je m'éclipse dès que possible pour venir vérifier ça par moi-même. Kirk terminé. » Concluais-je, avant de ranger le boîtier dans ma poche.

_« Quelque chose de grave ? » _Pensa Spock.

_« Je n'en sais encore rien. »_ Répliquais-je, en m'approchant de Bones.

Je pris le temps de les féliciter, avant de m'excuser, car le devoir m'appelait.

_« Reste avec eux, je t'appellerai si la situation l'exige. » _Dis-je à mon compagnon, par la pensée, alors que je m'éclipsais.

…

Je débarquais sur la passerelle, exceptionnellement en effectif réduit et me penchais par-dessus l'épaule du navigateur, pour constater les données dont il m'avait parlé. À vrai dire, nous étions si près, que la déformation due au trou noir, commençait à être visible sur l'écran principal.

« Il est en train de nous aspirer lentement, Capitaine. Nous devons nous éloigner, tant que c'est encore possible. »

« Approchez-vous juste assez pour récolter des informations. Les objets célestes de cette envergure ne sortent pas de nulle part. Ensuite, nous partirons. » Lui ordonnais-je.

« À vos ordres. » Dit-il, en nous propulsant prudemment vers la singularité, maintenant parfaitement observable.

Je l'assistais dans ses recherches et c'est donc extrêmement concentrés sur notre tâche, que nous fûmes soudainement surpris par l'apparition d'un vaisseau.

« Type croiseur léger, modèle inconnu. » M'informa l'officier, en lisant ses appareils. « Il sort manifestement du trou noir. Que faisons-nous ? »

« Tractez-le. Il n'aura jamais la puissance nécessaire pour se dégager. Et sortez-nous d'ici immédiatement. » Répliquais-je, alors que l'Enterprise était violemment secouée.

Je me précipitais sur l'intercom, alors que nous échappions de justesse à l'attraction de la singularité, pour appeler Spock. Je lui expliquais en deux mots la situation. Il m'informa de l'inquiétude générale provoquée par les secousses.

« Dis à Bones que la fête est malheureusement terminée. À charge de revanche. Car nous allons avoir un ou plusieurs invités et que je ne sais pas dans quel état ils seront. Je vais avoir besoin de lui à l'infirmerie. »

« Je lui transmets le message et je te rejoins. » Me répondit-il, avant que je coupe la communication.

Une fois à bonne distance du danger, je tentais de contacter les occupants du navire qui n'avaient étrangement donné aucun signe de vie. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand je n'eus aucun retour de leur part. Je me tournais alors vers Spock, derrière sa console et lui demandais de scanner l'engin. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

« Je ne détecte qu'une seule forme de vie. Humanoïde. Terrien ou extrêmement similaire. » Me rapporta-t-il.

« Ce type est humain ! » M'étonnais-je. « Est-il vivant ? »

« De toute évidence. »

« Alors il doit probablement être inconscient ou mal en point. Fais-le téléporter à bord et transporter dans l'aile médicale. »

Je l'assistais dans la manœuvre, incapable de tenir en place, en appelant le Docteur M'Benga, pour qu'il prenne en charge l'inconnu, le temps que Leonard se change. Spock et moi, nous mîmes ensuite en route vers l'infirmerie.

…

Le temps que nous arrivions, le médecin l'avait déjà installé dans un des lits. Je pus donc enfin voir le visage marqué par l'âge, de l'homme que nous venions de sauver d'une mort certaine. Et durant une fraction de seconde, il me sembla familier. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car en y regardant de plus près, il m'était parfaitement inconnu. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Dieu seul savait d'où il venait. D'un autre point très éloigné de l'univers ? Du passé ? Un monde parallèle ? Tout était envisageable avec les trous noirs.

« Il est dans un coma léger. » M'informa Jabilo, au moment où McCoy faisait son entrée, de nouveau en tenue de travail. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part attendre qu'il se réveille. »

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Me demanda Bones.

Je lui résumais la situation en quelques mots, en exprimant de nouveau mes regrets d'avoir dû écourter le banquet. Mais il chassa mes excuses d'un geste de la main, me signifiant que ce n'était pas grave, avant d'examiner à son tour l'individu.

« Il est humain, Jim. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. En bonne santé, en dehors de son inconscience, visiblement provoqué par un trauma crânien léger. Il aura pris un coup sur la tête durant son voyage mouvementé. » Déduit-il.

Nous n'avions donc plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience, si nous voulions en savoir plus. À première vue, je lui donnais une soixantaine d'années, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec ses mésaventures. À cet âge avancé, Starfleet vous mettait soit dans un bureau, soit à la retraite. Mais sûrement pas seul dans un croiseur. Même si j'espérais que moi-même, j'aurais le privilège de commander un vaisseau beaucoup plus longtemps, de par ma nouvelle condition. Les résultats de ma dernière analyse de sang avaient été concluants. Mon état était stabilisé et permanent. Ce qui confirmait que je vieillirai avec Spock et cela me réjouissait.

Je fis lentement le tour du lit où se trouvait celui que nous nommâmes John Doe, faute d'une identité, puisque qu'il n'avait rien dans ses poches et que sa tenue ne comportait aucun signe d'appartenance à quoi que ce soit. Ces cheveux grisonnants, devaient être blonds, à une époque. Sa silhouette était quelque peu enrobée et la robustesse de sa carrure illustrait les vestiges d'une musculature développée. Du reste, il semblait paisible, dans son sommeil. Spock restait étrangement silencieux et sembla pressé de quitter les lieux, quand il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Nous rentrâmes dans nos quartiers, dans le plus grand silence. Une étrange intuition m'empêchait de l'interroger sur sa réticence et je décidais de mettre ça de côté pour le moment.


	2. Émotions fortes

**Émotions fortes**

**Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre deux tant attendu. Puisque la plupart d'entre vous m'ont présenté leurs théories et que certaines ont même tenté de m'acheter avec les émoticônes "chiot qui pleure" ou des montagnes de tribbles, que je me suis fait traité de méchante et de sadique, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop laisser traîner les choses.**

**Souvenez-vous juste que je peux parfois être sadique, en effet et aussi que je mens avec une facilité déconcertante.**

**Bonne lecture et vivement vos reviews!**

**PS : aujourd'hui, le 15/09/2014, c'est le K/S day! L'anniversaire du Spirk et de l'épisode "Amok Time"! Je dédis donc ce chapitre à notre couple TOS**

Puisque notre John Doe ne se réveillerait pas avant des heures, voire des jours, selon Bones, après avoir de nouveau endossé nos uniformes, au cas où, je pris la décision de laisser les festivités suivre leur cours. Nous investîmes donc le mess des officiers, où le banquet était resté en plan. Pour l'occasion, les tables avaient été rassemblées en U. Mis à part les couverts des mariés qui étaient décorés de fleurs blanches venant du jardin botanique, le reste des assiettes se présentaient de manière homogène, sans nom désigné. De sorte, que chacun pouvait s'asseoir où bon lui semblait, avec qui il voulait. Y compris moi, puisque je n'étais pas l'invité d'honneur, en ce jour particulier. Je m'installais tout de même à la droite de la chaise de Leonard, désireux de partager ce moment avec lui. Spock prit place à côté de moi, tandis que la salle se remplissait. L'arrivée de notre homme mystère était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Les nouvelles allaient vite, sur un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise. Tout le monde avançait sa théorie, dont certaines me parurent trop alambiquées, même après ce que nous avions pu voir lors de nos voyages.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Tanzer s'occupa de disposer les nombreux plats, sur l'étendue de la longue nappe blanche, puis comme à son habitude, lors des réceptions qu'il organisait à bord, se mit en tête de me servir en premier. Ce que je désapprouvais d'un geste de la main, avant de lui signifier que ce soir-là, les grades de chacun n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance et qu'il fallait, avant tout, être aux petits soins pour les mariés. Nyota rayonnait, sous le regard amoureux de Bones et ils paraissaient vraiment être ailleurs, alors que chacun se restaurait avec gourmandise et que les discutions allaient bon train. Les occasions de ce genre restaient rares et je les appréciais bien plus que les repas pompeux et interminables des meetings diplomatiques. Malgré tout, le travail restait le travail et nous devions surveiller de près ce trou noir, pour nous assurer qu'il ne mette en danger aucun monde. Il nous fallait également étudier le croiseur de notre invité surprise que j'avais fait affréter dans le hangar à navette. Scotty s'était frotté les mains, à cette idée et avait insisté pour s'y mettre tout de suite, avec ma bénédiction.

Les bouteilles de champagne se vidaient à vue d'œil, alors que l'ambiance se détendait de plus en plus. J'observais, un sourire aux lèvres, les hommes et les femmes au service de ce vaisseau, rire ensemble comme des enfants. Sous la table, la main chaude de Spock vint se poser sur ma cuisse, attirant mon attention. Je sentais bien qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à se décontracter. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me convaincre que c'était uniquement à cause de l'étalage émotionnel ambiant. Quelque chose le tracassait et je le connaissais assez pour savoir, que s'il ne m'en parlait pas, c'était parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Et ce constat m'inquiéta d'autant plus, que Spock était une personne qui réfléchissait en permanence, rationalisait tout et trouvait toujours une explication logique à toutes les situations, fut-elle tarabiscotée.

_« Je pense que j'expérimente l'intuition et ce n'est pas agréable. Comment fais-tu pour rester concentré quand tu es tiraillé de la sorte ? »_ Pensa-t-il, en suivant mon raisonnement.

_« Et bien, quand elle est bonne, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Mais quelque chose me dit que la tienne est mauvaise. Dans ce cas, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. »_

_« Je ne dirais pas ça. Elle n'est ni négative, ni positive. » _Tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

_« Mais cela te tracasse quand même. Ça a un rapport avec notre John Doe inconscient ? »_ Demandais-je, même si j'avais déjà la certitude que c'était le cas.

_« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. »_

_« Alors va au plus simple. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la réalité. » _Lui conseillais-je.

_« Pour une raison tout à fait inexpliquée, il…m'attire. »_

« Il quoi ? » M'exclamais-je à voix haute, attirant l'attention de Leonard et Nyota.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Se défendit immédiatement Spock. « Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le besoin irrépressible de l'approcher. Et je suis incapable d'analyser cette pulsion. Je préfère donc m'abstenir de me retrouver en présence de cet homme, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur lui. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ? » Demanda Bones.

« Rien de grave. » Lui assurais-je. « Profite plutôt de ta fête. »

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

La salle se vidait petit à petit. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis se coucher. Je commençais également à fatiguer et je surpris Nyota en train de bailler discrètement derrière sa main.

« Il est temps de rejoindre mes quartiers, je pense. » Dis-je, en ramenant une mèche échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille. Le regard qu'elle me lança, envoya un délicieux frisson dans mon bas-ventre et j'attrapais fermement sa main en me levant, avant de m'excuser auprès de Jim et Spock pour notre départ. Je levais les yeux au ciel, face au sourire équivoque qui orna ses lèvres, en nous regardant partir.

« Promis, si une urgence médicale se présente, j'appellerai M'Benga. » Me lança-t-il, alors que nous étions sur le point de passer la porte, ce qui en fit rire certains.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre, exaspéré et entraînais ma… femme, dans le couloir. Il me faudrait un temps pour m'y habituer, mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Nous marchâmes tranquillement, nos doigts entrelacés, sans dire un mot. J'avais bien conscience de la bêtise de cette timidité. Ce n'était pas notre première fois, après tout. Mais cette nuit-là promettait d'être spéciale.

Elle investit ma chambre de sa présence, alors que je m'excusais pour le désordre que j'avais laissé dans la panique de ma préparation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » Dit-elle, en débarrassant le lit des affaires qui y traînaient encore, avant de grimper dessus et de s'y allonger, avec sa grâce naturelle.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, alors qu'elle levait une jambe fine pour retirer une de ses bottes, avant d'en faire de même pour l'autre. Elle tira ensuite sur ses bas, puis les jeta dans un coin. Sa robe était dangereusement remontée sur ses cuisses, dans la manœuvre et je me serais presque giflé de rester planté là comme un idiot, alors qu'elle détachait ses longs cheveux noirs pour les laisser cascader sur les oreillers.

« Comptes-tu juste me regarder, ou vas-tu me rejoindre ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

J'acceptais l'invitation et m'avançais vers elle, avant de trébucher sur ses chaussures et de m'étaler à moitié sur le matelas. Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce, alors que je me relevais, dépité.

« On dirait que tu as de nouveau quinze ans, lors de ton premier rencard. C'est trop mignon. » Dit-elle, d'un ton taquin.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ou je te le ferais payer. » Rétorquais-je.

« Je serais curieuse de savoir de quelle manière. » Me provoqua-t-elle, en relevant un de ses genoux, dévoilant son sous-vêtement d'un rouge carmin.

Je perdis mon souffle, quelques secondes, avant d'enfin m'approcher d'elle, lentement, après avoir pris le temps de me déchausser à mon tour. Je soulevais sa robe et la lui retirais délicatement, puis libérais sa poitrine de son soutien-gorge, sans pour autant la caresser. Elle voulait jouer, elle allait perdre. Uniquement vêtue de son shorty, alors que j'étais encore habillé, elle agrippa mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Mais je me dérobais à sa prise et emprisonnais ses poignets fins d'une main, au dessus de sa tête. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et je m'emparais de ses lèvres, dans un baiser aérien. Elle voulut l'approfondir, mais je dérivais vers son cou gracile, embrassant la ligne de sa nuque, une clavicule, puis traçais de ma langue le contour d'un téton, sans même l'effleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-elle, frustrée.

« Je te fais payer ton insolence envers un supérieur. » Susurrais-je, avant de dessiner une ligne humide sur son ventre, jusqu'à l'élastique du seul vêtement qui lui restait.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avis médical. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ça tombe bien, je suis docteur. » Renchéris-je. « Que puis-je faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ? »

« J'ai envie de te toucher. Enlève-moi ça. » Répondit-elle, en désignant mon uniforme.

Je m'exécutais, de bonne grâce, ne conservant que mon boxer bien trop étriqué en vue de mon état. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur elle et remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres mutines, pour l'emporter dans un baiser passionné. Elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes, avec force, appuyant mon érection contre son aine. Je soupirais contre sa bouche, en prenant un de ses seins en coupe, pour en taquiner le téton d'un pouce. Elle se cambra contre moi, en quête de plus de contact. Je déposais alors une myriade de baisers sur son corps, de plus en plus bas, pour retrouver sa culotte pourpre. Je posais mes lèvres sur le tissu soyeux, avant de tirer dessus pour le retirer et de l'envoyer au sol, avec le reste de nos vêtements. Je la tourmentais ensuite longuement, de ma langue et de mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende sur les draps en gémissant délicieusement. Je remontais alors à sa bouche, pour l'embrasser avec fougue, avant de retirer mon sous-vêtement et de m'enfouir quelque peu brusquement dans la chaleur de son corps. Elle me serra contre elle, griffant mon dos, emprisonnant mes hanches de ses cuisses fermes, alors que j'allais et venais en elle à un rythme implacable. Je sentis le plaisir monter dangereusement, quand elle jouit une deuxième fois. Je la pris alors plus fermement, accélérant la cadence de mes coups de reins, jusqu'à céder à un orgasme divin.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je la serrais dans mes bras, le souffle court, sa peau moite contre la mienne. Elle était magnifique, son visage parfaitement détendu, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, ses cheveux étalés sur les coussins, dont quelques mèches folles restaient collées à son front humide.

« Je crois que je vous aime, madame McCoy. » Chuchotais-je, à son oreille.

Un rire léger secoua sa poitrine et vint chatouiller mon cou sensible.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle en retour, en cherchant le drap d'une main aveugle, avant de l'agripper pour le rabattre sur nous. Je l'embrassais pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, avant de tendre un bras, pour éteindre la lumière sur la première nuit du reste de notre vie.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu._

Pavel avait définitivement trop bu et presque rien mangé. Un mélange forcément explosif, aussi Russe soit-il. J'en étais donc là, à le soutenir le long du couloir menant aux quartiers des officiers. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de le ramener dans sa chambre, bien plus éloignée. Sans compter qu'il serait bien plus tranquille, seul avec moi, qu'avec un Burly complètement ivre. Et ce n'était nullement une excuse pour profiter de la situation. Je n'étais pas ce genre de type et j'espérais mieux pour notre première fois. Il n'empêche que je me réjouissais de dormir de nouveau à ses côtés. Arrivés à destination, je l'allongeais le plus délicatement possible sur mon lit. C'est qu'il faisait son poids, malgré les apparences. Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus quelque peu vitreux, alors que j'entreprenais de l'effeuiller, avec plus ou moins de coopération de sa part.

« 'Karu. » Marmonna-t-il. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » Soupirais-je, malgré l'envie qui me taraudait les reins, à la vue de son corps presque nu, alors que je venais à bout de son pantalon. « Tu es saoul et on ne fera rien ce soir. Tu verras, tu me remercieras demain. Enfin, si tu t'en souviens, bien sûr. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi. » Affirma-t-il, en se mettant en boule sur le côté, boudeur.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » M'exclamais-je, en tirant sur son épaule, pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. « Pavel… » Je soufflais, cherchant mes mots. « Je… je tiens vraiment à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. » Avouais-je, en fermant les yeux.

En l'absence de réponses de sa part, je les rouvrais, inquiet, pour constater qu'il s'était simplement endormi. Je souris bêtement, devant son air presque enfantin et déposais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres mutines, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de me blottir contre lui.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La sonnerie de mon communicateur me sortit brutalement de mon sommeil. Je sursautais, cherchant mes repères durant quelques secondes, dans l'obscurité, avant que Spock n'allume la lampe et que j'aperçoive enfin l'objet du délit, sur ma table de nuit. Je constatais qu'il était encore tôt, en décrochant gauchement.

« Kirk. » Marmonnais-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

« Ici M'Benga, Capitaine. Désolé de vous réveiller, mais notre homme mystère a repris conscience. » M'apprit-il.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre. Est-il en bonne santé ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui. Il va très bien, monsieur. » Répondit-il, simplement.

« Alors pourquoi me prévenir… » Je calculais rapidement. « …à peine deux heures avant notre quart ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre que débute notre journée de travail ? » M'étonnais-je.

« C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, Capitaine. » Dit-il, d'une voix incertaine.

« Auriez-vous oublié les rudiments de votre métier durant la nuit, Docteur ? » Ironisais-je, déconcerté.

« Non, de ce côté-là tout va bien. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne pense pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour gérer la situation. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? » M'écriais-je, ne voyant absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

« Le mieux, c'est que vous veniez, je pense, monsieur. » Affirma-t-il.

Je soupirais lourdement. Soudainement angoissé.

« J'arrive. Kirk terminé. » Dis-je, simplement, avant de couper la communication.

Je me tournais vers Spock, pour partager ma perplexité, mais son expression m'inquiéta d'autant plus. Il ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde, mais resta figé dans un mutisme buté.

« Viens-tu avec moi ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, même si je percevais son appréhension à travers notre lien.

…

Après une douche sonique et un habillage express, durant lesquels un nœud s'était formé dans mon estomac, anéantissant tout espoir d'un bon petit déjeuner que nous n'avions, de toute manière, pas le temps de prendre, nous débarquâmes prestement à l'infirmerie. J'allais m'adresser à M'Benga, quand mon regard tomba sur l'inconnu qui se tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes, au milieu de la pièce. Quand je croisais ses yeux d'une couleur noisette tout à fait surprenante, je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas le reconnaître immédiatement. Je fus pris d'un vertige et me rattrapais au bureau de McCoy, à ma droite. Ma main tomba sur l'intercom et je l'actionnais tel un automate.

« Kirk à passerelle. » Articulais-je difficilement.

« Passerelle. » Me répondit la voix du navigateur de garde.

« Mettez le cap sur Vulcain. Distorsion facteur 8. Immédiatement. »

« Mais Capitaine. Le trou noir… »

« … peut attendre. Il ne va pas disparaître ! » M'emportais-je.

« À vos ordres, monsieur. »

« Kirk terminé. » Concluais-je.

L'homme en face de moi n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« Docteur, trouvez-moi McCoy. Sortez-le de son lit par la peau des fesses, s'il le faut, mais je le veux ici dans cinq minutes. » Ordonnais-je à M'Benga.

« J'y vais. » Répondit-il, en se précipitant vers la sortie, apparemment soulagé de quitter la pièce.

Un lourd silence tomba, quand la porte se referma.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, d'où tu viens, mais personnellement, mon univers commence sérieusement à me rendre dingue. » Dis-je soudainement. « Les voyages dans le temps, les mondes parallèles… c'est un peu trop, à la longue. »

« J'ai eu parfois cette impression, moi aussi. » M'assura-t-il, calmement. « Mais notre vie serait ennuyeuse sinon. »

Je souris à sa remarque, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Je vais te poser une question. Si la réponse est la bonne, je t'en poserai une deuxième. Et seulement après, nous pourrons discuter. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il.

« Combien d'année dans le futur ? »

« Date stellaire ? »

« 2260. » Le renseignais-je.

« 127 ans. » Calcula-t-il mentalement.

« Bonne réponse. Es-tu venu le chercher, ou le rejoindre ? » Enchaînais-je.

« Le rejoindre. J'ai entrepris ce voyage sans espoir de retour. »

« Très bien. Nous sommes déjà en route. Nous allons donc attendre patiemment Bones, parce que je tiens à ce qu'il soit là. Ensuite, tu pourras peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'es plus mort. » Décidais-je. « Remarque, ça nous fait un point commun supplémentaire. » Raillais-je, en me tournant vers Spock.

Il était resté figé, peu sûr de la marche à suivre.

« Je comprends mieux l'attirance dont tu me parlais hier soir. » Ajoutais-je. « Ne te tracasse plus avec ça, c'est normal, je l'ai ressenti aussi avec l'autre toi. » Lui assurais-je. « C'est une réminiscence de notre lien, je pense. »

Cette révélation sembla le soulager. Je m'asseyais donc calmement dans le fauteuil de Leonard, en fixant mon double, d'au moins 30 ans mon aîné, en faire de même sur son lit. Et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, alors que je tentais d'imaginer la tête du vieux Spock, quand nous débarquerions sur Vulcain.


	3. Alter ego

**Alter ego**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 3, où il se passe beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Finalement j'avais trop à raconter. L'arrivée sur Vulcain sera donc pour le prochain chapitre. Désolé.**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

L'attente me sembla interminable. J'étais scindé entre l'excitation d'être en face de moi-même et la peur que cela soit dangereux. Bones se faisait désirer et mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Spock, toujours quelque peu figé, ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je voyais bien qu'il n'osait pas l'approcher et cela me gênait pour lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit aussi à l'aise que je l'étais avec le vieux Spock. Cela dura bien quelques longues minutes, avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre enfin, sur un Leonard mal peigné et visiblement contrarié d'avoir était tiré de force du lit conjugal.

« J'espère que c'est important, Jim. M'Benga semblait complètement à côté de la plaque et n'a même pas su m'expliquer clairement le problème. Apparemment, il faut que je le voie de mes propres yeux, donc je suis là. Maintenant, que ce passe-t-il ? » Déblatéra-t-il d'une traite, en se dirigeant vers moi.

En réponse, je me contentais de désigner l'autre Kirk toujours assis sur son lit. Bones le regarda sans comprendre, durant un instant, puis ses yeux allèrent de lui à moi, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Je pus dire exactement à quel moment, puisque son visage se décomposa soudainement et qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans y parvenir, puis la referma, lui donnant un air de carpe hors de l'eau.

« Putain de merde. » Furent finalement les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa gorge, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de réveiller Spock, choqué par une telle grossièreté.

« Ça résume assez bien ma pensée. » Ironisais-je, dans une tentative vaine de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ton but dans la vie est-il d'avoir raison de ma santé mentale ? » Me demanda-t-il, accusateur.

« Quoi ? Mais… je n'y suis pour rien, sur ce coup-là ! » Me défendis-je.

« C'est bien toi, là ? » Dit-il, en montrant mon double.

« Oui. »

« Donc c'est toi le responsable. » Conclut-il. « Mon assistant vous a-t-il examiné ? » L'interrogea-t-il, avant que je puisse répliquer.

« Oui. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura-t-il, en souriant. « C'est bon de te revoir, vieille branche. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant.

Il fit un pas vers mon ami, incertain, quand son attention fut attirée par la main gauche du médecin. Il la prit, d'un geste hésitant, pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Tu t'es remarié. » Constata-t-il

« Oui. Avec Nyota. »

« Le Lieutenant Uhura ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu plaisantes ! Si je m'y attendais. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, dans vo… ton univers ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Mais je suis content pour toi. » Lui assura-t-il. « Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'atterrir ici, mais je suis soulagé que ce soit l'Enterprise qui m'ait trouvé. J'aurais pu plus mal tomber. »

« En effet. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les quatre, je serais très curieux de connaître ton histoire. Sans entrer dans des détails trop compromettants, bien sûr. » Dis-je, alors que Bones se mit en tête d'ausculter de nouveau son patient.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, conscient que c'était surtout pour se donner contenance et s'occuper les mains, pour ne pas trop réfléchir à la situation.

« Par où commencer… »

« Le début. Ton Spock nous a assurés que tu étais mort. Explique-nous déjà cela. »

Il débuta donc son récit par son trépas, sans trop entrer dans les détails, bien évidemment. Évoquant un ami Capitaine, qu'il s'abstint de nommer et Spock qui l'aurait enterré sur Terre. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer la douleur ressentie par le Vulcain. Vu qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à dire certaines choses, comme le contexte politique ou encore le nom des personnes concernées par l'histoire, sa résurrection n'était pas franchement compréhensible. Mais la chose à retenir, c'est qu'il avait été ramené à la vie par une technologie extraterrestre. Quant à savoir laquelle, encore une fois, nous resterions dans l'ignorance. Il nous expliqua ensuite, que tout ceci s'était produit très peu de temps après que son Spock se soit fait aspiré par le trou noir qui l'avait mené jusqu'à nous, qu'il avait appris sa disparition et le fait qu'il était considéré comme mort, ainsi que la destruction de Romulus, auprès de ce fameux Capitaine et ami, qu'il refusa une fois de plus de citer. C'était ainsi qu'il avait refusé de croire l'avoir perdu une fois de plus et s'était donc mis en tête de retrouver les traces de la singularité qui l'avait emporté. Et tel un petit poucet galactique, il avait suivi les miettes qui menaient vers une conclusion bien plus optimiste. Persuadé que son Spock était bien vivant, quelque part, il avait alors entrepris un voyage sans retour, contre l'avis général, dans l'espoir de le retrouver, recréant un trou noir à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le premier. Au final, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, même s'il n'avait pas visé juste au niveau de la date, en vue des circonstances.

Cela me ramena à mon propre questionnement sur jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller pour Spock. La folie de mon double aurait pu, et pouvait encore avoir, des conséquences dramatiques. Fort heureusement, il était apparu dans un coin inhabité de la galaxie et n'était pas tombé sur les mauvaises personnes. Mais la chance est un concept qui n'excuse pas l'imprudence à un tel niveau. J'aurais aimé penser que même moi je ne serais pas allé jusque-là. Mais c'était justement ce qui venait de se produire, dans un sens et je ne pouvais pas simplement prétendre que lui et moi étions différents. Oh, c'était sûrement le cas, pour certaines choses. Il avait connu son père, pas moi. Il s'était engagé dans Starfleet pour suivre son exemple, moi pour honorer son sacrifice sur l'USS Kelvin. Nous n'avions pas eu la même enfance, ni la même éducation. Mais au final, l'appel de l'espace avait été le plus fort et notre destin avait violemment percuté celui d'un certain demi-Vulcain, immanquablement. Cela prenait une toute autre dimension, en vue du fait que ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Bones et Nyota. En quoi Spock et moi étions-nous spéciaux ? L'éternelle question qui me taraudait et à laquelle je n'aurais probablement jamais de réponse. Mon but était et resterait toujours, de faire la différence. De changer la face du monde. Une motivation que je partageais avec mon double plus âgé, à l'en croire. Était-ce ça ? Une volonté assez forte pouvait-elle engendrer une destinée comme la mienne ? Avec Spock comme garde-fou et compagnon, pour ne pas perdre pied.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement, alors qu'une migraine carabinée me donnait l'impression que ma tête allait éclater. C'était ça, de boire des alcools traîtres, comme le champagne. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé avec ma chère vodka. Un regard circulaire sur la pièce m'apprit que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre. Hikaru, blotti contre moi, me confirma cette hypothèse. Il m'aura sûrement trimbalé jusqu'ici, alors que j'étais complètement ivre. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. J'eus la décence de rougir de honte, en me rappelant mes paroles. Nous étions dans l'équipe bêta, ce matin-là. Nous pouvions donc nous permettre de traîner encore un peu au lit. Néanmoins, je décidais de faire un saut rapide dans la salle de bain, histoire de soulager ma vessie, ainsi que mon mal de crâne et de m'enlever le goût immonde que j'avais dans la bouche. Quand je revins me glisser sous les draps, Hikaru était réveillé. Il me sourit, en me voyant revenir et m'accueillit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmurais-je.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, tout bas.

« Pour mon attitude d'hier soir. »

« Tu veux dire, quand tu as exprimé ouvertement ton désir pour moi ? » Me taquina-t-il. « Je ne vois pas le mal à ça. D'ailleurs… si ta proposition tient toujours… »

J'évitais son regard, profondément gêné. Il dut le percevoir, car il m'obligea à relever le menton, d'une main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? » Je rougis d'autant plus, confirmant son impression. « Pavel. » Soupira-t-il. « Je suis peut-être plus âgé que toi, mais ne crois pas que mon expérience en la matière soit très étendue. Je me suis simplement rendu compte que te voir avec cette Klingonne, me rendait maladivement jaloux. Voilà où s'arrête ma connaissance de l'amour entre hommes. Et on ne peut pas dire que les femmes étaient légion, dans ma vie, avant ça. Sans être totalement incompétent, je suis loin d'être un Don Juan. La plupart du temps, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire avec toi, pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

Son aveu me surprit. Je l'avais toujours imaginé sûr de lui. Cela me redonna quelque peu confiance en moi. Je plongeais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, pour y déposer un baiser.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Réitérais-je, cette fois-ci parfaitement sobre.

« Tu es sûr ? » Chuchota-t-il.

En réponse, je m'emparais de ses lèvres, dans un baiser exigeant, emporté. Il me repoussa alors sur le dos, avant de s'allonger sur moi. Je l'accueillis entre mes jambes nues, alors qu'il collait son torse au mien. Le simple boxer qu'il m'avait laissé la veille, me sembla soudainement bien trop petit pour moi, quand son membre chaud glissa contre le mien, à travers le tissu. Un soupir timide m'échappa, ce qui le fit sourire contre ma bouche. Il se redressa ensuite, pour achever de me déshabiller, avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Il prit le temps de me contempler, d'un regard amoureux, quelques instants et je pris sur moi pour me pas me cacher sous le drap. Une paume moite se posa doucement sur mon érection, m'envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le bas-ventre, avant de me caresser lentement. Je fermais les yeux, à ce contact, savourant la chaleur de sa main, quand je sentis une langue timide prendre le relais.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« J'en ai envie. » Murmura-t-il, contre mon aine, avant de me prendre dans sa bouche.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière, en agrippant ses cheveux, alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts pour me rendre fou. Il me relâcha quelques secondes, le temps de fouiller dans un tiroir, pour en sortir un flacon dont j'identifiais sans mal le contenu. Il en versa une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts, avant de m'entourer de nouveau de ses lèvres rougies. Il investit ensuite mon corps de ses phalanges délicates, glissant prudemment en moi, cherchant, curieux, ce qui me faisait réagir. Je passais par-delà de la gêne, pour me concentrer sur la sensation nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que le feu de sa langue vienne à bout de ma résistance. Je tentais de le prévenir, mais il refusa de se détourner, alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi. Je me tendis contre le matelas, serrant les draps convulsivement, une plainte lascive s'échappant de ma gorge. La pression retomba, me laissant quelque peu amorphe. Il retira doucement ses doigts, avant de remonter le long de mon torse pour venir m'embrasser avec passion. Il s'agenouilla ensuite entre mes cuisses, avant de s'enduire lui-même de cette huile qui sentait délicieusement bon et de hisser mes mollets sur ses épaules larges. Il me fixa alors, de ses yeux noircis de désir et d'envie, attendant un consentement de ma part. Je tendis une main, pour l'attraper par la nuque et le tirer à moi. Il se coula contre mon corps, avant de me pénétrer dans un mouvement fluide, forçant la barrière de mes muscles, jusqu'à être complètement en moi. Je serrais les dents sous l'intrusion, incapable de ne pas grimacer de douleur, attisant son inquiétude. Il s'immobilisa, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Je m'exhortais au calme, respirant profondément, alors qu'il caresserait doucement mes cheveux.

« Chut… » Siffla-t-il, tout bas. « Détends-toi. Je suis désolé. »

« Bouge. S'il te plaît. » Susurrais-je, entre mes mâchoires serrées.

Il amorça alors un premier geste, avant de s'insinuer plus intensément en moi. Un éclair de plaisir me transperça, me faisait crier d'une manière parfaitement indécente. Il interpréta mal ma réaction et s'interrompit de nouveau.

« Encore. » Articulais-je difficilement, grisé par la sensation de son membre chaud à l'intérieur de moi.

Il se remit alors en mouvement, pour ne plus s'arrêter, cette fois, me prenant à un rythme de plus en plus fiévreux, à mesure que le plaisir nous consumait. Je me retenais à son dos, sa nuque, ses biceps tendus sous l'effort, pour ne pas perdre pied, tandis qu'il dévorait mes lèvres et s'abreuvait de mes soupirs. Il se redressa, pour s'emparer de mon membre quelque peu délaissé. Je regardais un instant sa main ferme, aller et venir à la même cadence effrénée de ses coups de reins, avant de rendre les armes sous ses assauts répétés et de me répandre entre ses doigts. Il me serra ensuite contre lui, avant de venir à son tour en moi.

Le souffle court et en sueur, nous restâmes longuement étendus sur ce lit, nos jambes entremêlées, nos mains entrelacées. Mon corps saturé d'endorphine refusa de bouger, durant un moment, alors qu'il traçait des arabesques apaisantes sur mon ventre, sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Je me fis la réflexion que je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant, tandis qu'il me proposait une douche que j'acceptais avec joie.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La vérité, c'est que je ne savais réellement quoi faire. Mais j'en donnais l'illusion, pour que l'équipage reste serein, jusqu'à notre arrivée sur Vulcain. La scène qui se jouait actuellement sur la passerelle était tout bonnement surréaliste. Je décidais cependant de partager la joie de mon double, plutôt que de trop réfléchir. En lieu et place du Capitaine, nous étions deux. Chacun juché sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de commandement, à défaut de pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. L'autre Kirk posait un regard émerveillé sur chaque centimètre carré de la pièce et membre du personnel. J'avais conscience du cadeau inestimable que je lui faisais, en l'autorisant à se trouver là. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il aurait autant d'autorité à bord, que moi. Ce choix pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques, mais nous n'étions plus à ça près et apparemment, l'idée ne dérangeait personne. Sauf Bones. Mais il râlait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et cela faisait beaucoup rire mon alter ego, trop heureux de retrouver son vieil ami, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Deux Jim Kirk à bord du vaisseau. Le cauchemar personnifié de Leonard McCoy. Spock, de son côté, était redevenu normal, se calquant sur mon comportement. Prendre la situation avec le plus de légèretés possible était encore la meilleure chose à faire, de mon point de vue. Le monde avait continué de tourner normalement avec deux Spock, je ne voyais aucune raison pour que tout s'écroule avec deux Kirk.

…

L'arrivée à destination était prévue pour le lendemain et après une journée éreintante à visiter chaque recoin de son Enterprise chérie qui lui avait tant manqué, mon double commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. De ses propres dires, il n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète depuis sa résurrection, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de rejoindre notre dimension. La phase nocturne s'installa lentement et c'est naturellement que je lui proposais mes quartiers inoccupés, pour s'y reposer. Quand il constata qu'ils étaient vidés de mes affaires, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir eu la même idée, à son époque. C'est ainsi que j'appris que lui et son Spock ne s'étaient jamais mariés et qu'ils avaient vécu séparément, mais que ça n'amoindrissait pas pour autant la force de leur propre lien. Ils l'avaient juste géré différemment. Je restais quelques instants avec lui, le temps qu'il prenne ses aises dans cette chambre si similaire à celle qu'il avait occupé dans son passé. Il me narra alors l'aventure tout à fait surprenante, qu'il avait vécue dans un autre univers parallèle, avec un Spock barbu, ce que j'eus du mal à imaginer et qui me fit sourire, un gouvernement dictatorial, qui me réjouit beaucoup moins et une relation intacte, contre vent et marée, entre nos alter egos. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que nous étions profondément ancrés l'un à l'autre, quoi qu'il advienne, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quand je rejoignis mon compagnon, un peu plus tard, dans nos quartiers, nous discutâmes longuement, télépathiquement, de la manière dont nous nous sentions face aux événements. Ce n'était jamais simple pour lui, de parler de ses émotions. Le fait de pouvoir communiquer par images ou par impressions avec moi, facilitait grandement les choses. Le désarroi qu'il ressentait, devant l'autre Kirk, je le comprenais, car je l'avais moi-même expérimenté quand j'avais rencontré son double. D'autant plus, que notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe, au moment où j'avais pris les souvenirs du vieux Spock en pleine figure, tel un cataclysme. Le déclencheur de tout ce qui avait suivi, de l'évolution de mes sentiments. Il comprit également mieux, pourquoi je me sentais si mal, de savoir le Vulcain seul et obligé de le rester, par la force des choses. Mais ce ne serait plus le cas bien longtemps encore et j'avais vraiment du mal à tenir en place, à cette idée. La nuit promettait d'être courte.


	4. Ce lien qui nous unit

**Ce lien qui nous unit**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 4 et l'instant tant attendu. Où les Jim sont farceurs, où Leonard en a marre, où Nyota le venge d'une manière quelque peu salace, où Spock est dérouté, où l'on revoit enfin Sarek et Amanda, où vous devez essayer de ne pas pleurer comme j'ai failli le faire et où vous devez absolument ne pas être choqués par quoi que ce soit, car à moi, tout me paraît logique et que je n'ai rien voulu dire de malsain dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs.**

Comme je m'y étais attendu, nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi, Spock et moi, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de certains sujets, que nous aurions dû aborder depuis longtemps, mais que nous avions occultés par facilité. L'arrivée de mon double avait finalement déclenché beaucoup de choses en Spock. Voir nos aînés en route l'un vers l'autre, sur le point de se percuter de nouveau, de se retrouver, malgré qu'ils soient morts une fois, tous les deux, nous fit prendre conscience de l'absence de limite, de frontière, entre nos deux âmes. Cela donnerait le vertige à n'importe qui. Je m'étais finalement assoupi dans ses bras, nos esprits encore fondus l'un dans l'autre, son territoire étendu très loin sur le mien. Si bien que nous partageâmes nos rêves.

Je sortais du sommeil, au son de ce maudit réveil, alors que mon compagnon tendait un bras pour l'éteindre. J'étais fatigué, mais détendu et serein. J'avais également hâte de débarquer sur Vulcain, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Amanda m'avait manqué, ainsi que le vieux Spock que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir. Une partie de moi craignait également de croiser Sinak, maintenant qu'il travaillait avec Sarek, mais je l'étouffais, refusant qu'elle entache ma bonne humeur. Après une longue douche brûlante et sensuelle à deux, nous décidâmes de passer chercher mon alter ego, ensemble, pour aller petit-déjeuner.

Quand nous sonnâmes à sa porte, il vint nous ouvrir, habillé d'un uniforme de Capitaine fraîchement sorti d'un réplicateur et sembla étonné, mais ravi, de voir que spock m'accompagnait. Il lui sourit, comme moi-même je devais le faire à chaque fois que je le retrouvais, après les courtes séparations que le travail nous imposait parfois. Mon compagnon lui répondit d'un signe de tête, le regard beaucoup plus avenant que la veille. Nous nous mîmes alors en route, en parlant avec animation, de ce que nous allions faire, une fois sur Vulcain.

Une fois au mess, je repérais Bones, installé avec Nyota, à l'une des longues tables de la pièce, attendant probablement notre arrivée. J'échangeais une œillade entendue avec mon double, juste avant de m'asseoir à la droite du médecin, tandis que l'autre moi en faisait de même à sa gauche. Spock leva les yeux au ciel, en se mettant en face de moi. Leonard reposa lentement sa cuillère, puis nous regarda tour à tour, visiblement inquiet. Sa femme cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

« Alors, Bones… » Dis-je, en posant une main sur son épaule.

« …tout va bien ? » Compléta mon aîné, en imitant mon geste.

« À merveille. » Railla-t-il en retour.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête… »

« …on ne va pas te manger, tu sais. »

Il poussa alors sur ses pieds, pour reculer sa chaise et se leva brusquement.

« Bon, ça suffit. C'est trop flippant pour moi. » Dit-il, en prenant son plateau. « On se voit plus tard. » Assura-t-il à Nyota, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On l'a fait fuir. » Constatais-je, après qu'il soit parti.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » Ironisa mon double.

« Vivement qu'on arrive. » Murmura Uhura.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver. » Renchérit Spock.

« Ah bon ? Il y a trop de Jim Kirk pour toi ? J'aurais plutôt imaginé que vous trois… » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Nous trois quoi ? » Demandais-je, alors que nos regards se fixaient sur elle.

« Rien. » Dit-elle rapidement, avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter la pièce.

« Elle n'a pas sérieusement suggéré que… » Commençais-je.

« N'ose même pas finir cette phrase, T'hy'la. » Me coupa Spock.

« Café ? » Proposa l'autre moi, pour changer de sujet.

Ce que j'acceptais avec joie. Il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps avant de débarquer.

…

Nous étions de nouveau sur la passerelle, chacun sur sa portion de fauteuil, plongés dans une discussion sérieuse. C'était vraiment comme parler avec soi-même, mais à voix haute.

« Vous avez l'air tellement proches. » Dit-il, soudainement.

« Spock et moi ? »

« Oui. Bien plus que mon Spock et moi, à la même époque. »

« Je dirais plutôt, d'une manière divergente. Quant à ce qui a fait cette différence, ça vous appartient, à tous les deux. De notre côté, nous avons eu des débuts très chaotiques. Nous nous détestions, à vrai-dire. Mais dans le même temps, il m'a fasciné dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Et c'était réciproque, comme il me l'a avoué, bien plus tard. Nous nous sommes jaugés du regard et tournés autour, tels deux aimants qui s'attiraient, durant un certain temps et je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui, si nous n'étions pas tombés sur cette planète à paradoxe. » Lui expliquais-je, sincèrement.

« Une planète à paradoxe ? » M'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Je lui contais alors l'histoire de Nero, le rôle de son Spock, dans leur première version, celle dont personne ne se souvenait à présent. Il en fut horrifié, comme moi-même, à l'époque. Puis j'enchaînais sur la réécriture, le retour dans le temps, le sauvetage de Vulcain. Sans trop entrer dans les détails, je lui appris que c'était cette planète qui nous avait, en quelque sorte, poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et forcés à regarder en face, toutes ces choses que nous refusions de voir. Nos culpabilités réciproques, quant à l'échec cuisant dont nous étions inaptes à nous remettre, notre incapacité à nous éloigner mutuellement, notre besoin viscéral de protéger l'autre. Je lui racontais également, mon obsession pour les oreilles de Spock, qu'il s'empressa d'approuver et le premier baiser volé, qui l'avait fait fuir. Mon impuissance face à mes sentiments naissants, après ça. Il m'écouta longuement, totalement captivé. Nos histoires différaient tellement, qu'il en vint à ne plus s'étonner des chemins variés que nous avions pris, chacun de notre côté. Il ne put évidemment pas me rendre la pareille, mais précisa tout de même qu'ils avaient eu leur propre lot de galères et de missions quelque peu suicidaires, qui les avaient lentement rapprochés. Et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés, comme il me le confirma en me narrant sa version du premier Pon Farr de son Spock, ils avaient peu à peu accepté de passer simplement leur vie ensemble et que la mort elle-même avait échoué à les séparer. Et je me reconnus dans ce discours.

Un peu plus tard, Jim me demanda s'il pouvait parler à mon compagnon. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui, pour le connaître un peu mieux et comprendre pourquoi celui-ci n'arrivait pas à être totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Ce que je lui accordais, sans souci, curieux de savoir également ce qui le tracassait, son comportement étant aux antipodes du mien avec le vieux Vulcain. Mon double se leva donc, et proposa à Spock d'aller faire un tour dans le vaisseau. Mon mari m'interrogea du regard, avant d'accepter, visiblement à contrecœur.

...

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je m'engouffrais dans le turbolift, à la suite de cet homme, en luttant contre mon envie de le fuir. Quand les portes se refermèrent, il me fit la mauvaise surprise de stopper la cabine, d'un geste ferme, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Et n'essaye pas de nier. N'oublie pas que je suis également Jim Kirk et que je te connais. »

« Non, vous connaissez un autre moi-même, que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer et qui est bien différent. » Affirmais-je.

« Il a simplement environ le triple de ton âge et une longue expérience derrière lui, que toi, tu n'as pas encore. Mais je me souviens très bien de lui, à nos débuts. Il était exactement comme toi. Secret, réservé, difficile à décrypter. C'était comme apprendre une langue étrangère très compliquée et pourtant, je suis doué dans ce domaine. Je peux affirmer, rien qu'en te regardant, qu'une chose te dérange et que tu ne l'acceptes pas. »

Je le fixais, silencieux, durant de longues secondes. Il avait visé juste, ce qui corroborait son affirmation, comme quoi Jim et lui étaient presque identiques. À tel point, qu'en réalité, c'était le cœur même du problème. J'avais envie de le toucher.

« Jim… » Débutais-je. « Et vous aussi, certainement. » Ajoutais-je. « Jim a toujours vu les relations sexuelles comme quelque chose faisant partie intégrante de sa vie. Il est extrêmement ouvert d'esprit sur le monde, décomplexé. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas familiarisé avec l'idée de désirer qui que ce soit. La seule personne avec laquelle j'ai eu envie de me mêler, d'une manière viscérale, incontrôlable, c'est lui. Et je n'ai jamais eu à réellement le refouler, puisqu'il est venu à moi et ne m'a jamais rejeté. »

Je fis une pause, cherchant mes mots.

« J'attends de comprendre où tu veux en venir. »

« Je me tiens éloigné de vous, car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir à réfréner mon désir. » Avouais-je, n'étant pas sûr d'utiliser les bons termes.

Il resta muet face à cette affirmation. Puis il fixa ma bouche, d'une manière que je qualifierais de dangereuse. Car je connaissais ce regard, même s'il n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Tout le problème était là d'ailleurs. L'âge n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, dans cette équation d'une simplicité enfantine. Il n'y avait aucune inconnue. Et quand il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne trouvais pas la force de le rejeter. Ce baiser, quelque peu chaste, n'exista qu'un instant, durant lequel, mon esprit resta désespérément vide d'une autre présence que la mienne. Et je compris, dans ses yeux, que c'est cela qui le fit reculer finalement. L'absence de lien. Il n'était pas mon Jim, et je n'étais pas son Spock. Nos âmes ne se reconnaissaient pas, même si elles se cherchaient, se frôlaient. Ce qu'il voulait se trouvait à Gol, sur Vulcain, pas dans cette cabine. Quant à moi, j'eus un besoin irrépressible de rejoindre la passerelle. Ce que nous fîmes, sans prononcer une parole de plus. Nous nous étions enfin compris.

...

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je vis enfin Vulcain apparaître sur l'écran principal. Nyota s'était chargée de transmettre un message à Sarek, l'informant de notre arrivée, auquel il avait répondu qu'il nous attendrait chez lui, curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'invité mystère que nous avions mentionné. Sulu nous arrima au spatio-dock, sans difficulté et nous prîmes la direction de la salle de téléportation, Spock, Jim et moi, après que j'ai déclaré l'équipage en permission courte durée et confié le déroulement des opérations à Scotty.

Quand nous nous matérialisâmes devant la maison des parents de mon compagnon, Amanda fut la première à en sortir. Elle se précipita sur son fils, pour le prendre dans ses bras, que ça lui plaise ou non. Puis me réserva le même traitement, en chuchotant à mon oreille, qu'elle était désolée pour ma mésaventure sur la base stellaire 8 et qu'elle et son mari en faisaient baver à Sinak, chacun à leur manière. Je la remerciais pour son attention à mon égard, en lui rendant chaleureusement son étreinte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers mon double. Devant lequel elle resta figée de longues secondes, comme incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle voyait. Son regard voyagea de lui à moi, pour effacer le moindre doute, jusqu'à ce que Sarek nous rejoigne finalement. Le Vulcain salua sobrement son fils, avant de nous souhaiter la bienvenue, à tous les deux. Il suivit ensuite le même raisonnement que sa femme, face à l'homme qui nous accompagnait, commentant la situation d'un « fascinant » qui me sembla si familier que je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Vinrent ensuite les interminables explications, où les questions furent nombreuses et les réponses plutôt évasives, faute de pouvoir révéler certains détails. Mais je savais très bien que mon alter ego se confierait à son Spock, et que ce dernier saurait faire ce qu'il faut, dans le cas, improbable, où cet homme serait un imposteur.

Il fut convenu, puisque de toute manière Starfleet ignorait déjà l'existence du vieux Spock, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les informer des derniers événements et que ce Jim-là, n'aurait qu'à vivre avec son amant, exactement comme ce dernier le faisait déjà seul. Dans un secret de polichinelle, auquel personne ne prêterait attention. Mon cœur battait la chamade, quand nous nous mîmes en route vers Gol, mais sûrement pas autant que celui de mon double. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état il était, à l'intérieur. Pour ma part, je ne tenais pas en place. Dans le véhicule, un silence de plomb régnait. Mon compagnon tentait de paraître extrêmement calme, même si je percevais distinctement son agitation.

Quand Sarek se gara devant la maison qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil, j'annonçais mon intention d'y aller seul, en premier lieu, pour préparer le terrain. Il me connaissait bien et me faisait confiance. C'était le mieux à faire. Ce que chacun approuva plus ou moins. Je m'extirpais donc de l'habitacle, avant de m'avancer vers la porte, mes jambes quelque peu flageolantes, avant de sonner. Rapidement, le vieux Vulcain vint m'ouvrir. Son visage s'illumina quand il me reconnut. Il me laissa entrer, curieux de savoir les raisons de ma venue. Une fois la porte refermée, je le serrais dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, visiblement heureux de me revoir.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais plus revenir. » Me rappela-t-il.

« C'est exact, mais un événement s'est produit. Je ne suis pas venu seul. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est avec toi ? » Me demanda-t-il, presque inquiet.

« Tes parents et mon Spock son dehors, avec une autre personne. Nous étions en exploration, il y a deux jours environ, quand nous sommes, en quelque sorte, tombés sur un trou noir. » Tentais-je résumer. Mais devant son regard perplexe, exprimant la difficulté d'arriver à faire un lien entre les deux éléments, je décidais d'en dire un peu plus. « Un vaisseau en est sorti. »

Il me fixa sans rien dire, et j'eus l'atroce impression qu'il était en train de littéralement s'interdire d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

« Attends ici. » Lui demandais-je simplement, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur sa joue.

Il obtempéra, comme statufié sur place et me regarda ressortir.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Spock Prime._

Je patientais d'interminables secondes, immobile au milieu du hall de ma maison. Mon cœur, que je pensais mort depuis longtemps, semblait vouloir tout à coup écarter mes côtes, pour s'extirper de mon corps engourdi. Mon esprit luttait de toutes ses forces, contre un espoir insensé, fou, mais si tentant. Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je ne pus empêcher ma peur de fermer mes yeux. Je serais tout simplement incapable de faire face à une telle déception, si ce n'était pas celui que j'espérais. J'essayais de me raisonner. Le jeune Jim n'aurait jamais été aussi cruel. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé croire une telle chose, si elle n'était pas vraie. Malgré tout, je restais inapte à ouvrir mes paupières. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et je sursautais presque, quand une main saisit la mienne délicatement. Elle fut soulevée et posée sur un visage. Des picotements chatouillèrent la pulpe de mes doigts, alors que je comprenais la demande et les disposais sur les points nerveux de ce faciès si familier. Mon souffle fut coupé, quand sa présence envahit mon esprit. Mes genoux plièrent et il me retint d'un bras ferme, me serrant contre lui. Une larme solitaire coula sur mes phalanges, puis une deuxième, tandis que je trouvais enfin la force de le regarder. C'était bien lui, à quelques centimètres de moi, ses yeux noisette larmoyants, ses traits crispés par l'émotion, ses lèvres tremblantes, trop tentantes, trop rouges pour que j'y résiste. Je m'en emparais avec désespoir, dévoré par la peur qu'il disparaisse, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve de plus. Mais la texture quelque peu râpeuse de sa langue taquine était bien réelle, la chaleur de sa bouche tout à fait tangible, la force de son éteinte authentique. Après un dernier baiser, il colla son front au mien, beaucoup plus détendu, calme et incapable de se détourner de moi.

« Comment… »

« Nous avons tout le temps de discuter de mon périple. Pour le moment, je souhaite juste profiter de ta présence. »

Entendre le son de sa voix grave me bouleversa d'autant plus et je l'embrassais de nouveau, avec plus de passion. Je retrouvais, avec délice, son goût, son odeur et m'en abreuvais avec une soif qui me semblait intarissable. Il me poussa à reculer, jusqu'au salon, dont il devait puiser les détails dans mon esprit, avant de nous faire tomber sur le divan. J'eus l'impression très nette de retrouver mes sens et la conscience de mon propre corps, quand la chaleur du sien m'enveloppa. J'avais volontairement oublié la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne et entrepris de la réapprivoiser, avec une faim qui ne m'avait pas habitée depuis ce qui me semblait des siècles.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

J'étais persuadé qu'ils ne reviendraient pas nous saluer. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Cette certitude finit par être partagée, après de longues minutes d'attente. Sarek repris alors silencieusement le volant, pour nous ramener chez lui, où nous passerions un jour ou deux, avant de simplement repartir en laissant nos alter egos derrière nous. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, à travers la vitre du véhicule, bêtement heureux pour eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. J'échangeais ensuite un long regard avec Spock, partageant simplement nos émotions à l'état brut, sans formuler le moindre mot, même en pensée. Mon âme était enfin soulagée du poids de la tristesse du vieux Spock.


	5. Retrouver ses marques

**Retrouver ses marques**

**Note de l'auteur : Vous ai-je déjà dis à quel point j'aimais écrire des scènes sur Vulcain? En dehors du fait que le climat me sied parfaitement et me rappelle grandement la température qu'il fait dans mon propre salon, j'adore les paysages, la maison et le jardin de Sarek et Amanda, les tenues, la nourriture... C'est les chapitres que je préfère écrire, ceux que j'aime faire durer. J'espère que cette ambiance quelque peu surréaliste vous plaira. L'impression (fausse) que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. La chaleur, la lourdeur de l'air, la moiteur de la peau, les choses simples du quotidien. **

**Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir émus avec leurs retrouvailles, qu'elles soit comme vous les aviez imaginées.**

Nous investîmes de nouveau la chambre de Spock, comme si nous ne l'avions jamais quittée. J'y retrouvais rapidement mes marques et enfilais un des cafetans de mon compagnon, pour ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. Il m'imita et je restais une fois de plus pantois, tant cette tenue lui allait bien. Le bleu roi du tissu lui donnait un air majestueux et faisait ressortir ses yeux havane. L'heure du dîner approchait et en attendant le lendemain, que nos alter egos daignent se montrer, nous proposâmes notre aide à Amanda, pour préparer le repas. C'est donc tous les trois dans la cuisine, que nous trouva Sarek. Après l'Enterprise, cette maison était le seul endroit où je me sentais un peu chez moi. Je mis la table, avec entrain, alors que Spock apportait les plats. Nous nous attablâmes tous ensemble, simplement heureux d'être réunis. Je mangeais avec appétit, comme allégé d'un poids. Savoir le couple enfin réuni, à Gol, me mettait en joie. J'étais vraiment content pour eux et fier d'en être en partie responsable. Mes angoisses sur l'avenir s'étaient quelque peu tues, depuis les changements biologiques de mon corps, mais à présent, elles avaient tout bonnement disparu. Aucun Spock à ma connaissance ne finirait sa vie seul et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Après que nous ayons débarrassé et rangé la cuisine, je sortis dans le jardin, dans la fraîcheur toute relative d'un soir sur Vulcain, pour faire un tour, histoire de digérer. Je laissais donc mon compagnon en pleine discussion avec son père et déambulais parmi la végétation hybride. Je caressais d'une main, l'écorce d'un pin parasol typiquement terrien, savourant la sensation rugueuse sous mes doigts, avant de prendre place sur un banc de pierre. Je m'y allongeais pour profiter de la vue de ce ciel sans lune, où les étoiles scintillaient avec plus de force, sans pollution lumineuse. Un vent tiède vint frôler mon visage et fit onduler le tissu brun du vêtement ample que j'avais choisi de porter. Soudainement, des pas firent crisser le gravier de l'allée, raisonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Je sentis les ramifications de l'esprit de Spock s'étendre sur le mien et je sus que c'était lui avant même qu'il ne me rejoigne. Il souleva ma tête et s'assit en dessous, avant de la reposer sur ses cuisses. Puis il fourragea mes cheveux avec tendresse, en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Je fermais les yeux, en soupirant de bien-être, sous la caresse de ses doigts. Sa main dériva lentement sur mon torse, passant sous le col de ma tunique. Mon cœur cogna plus fortement contre la paume chaude. Je me redressais subitement, pour m'installer à cheval sur ses genoux, m'agrippant à sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser. Il releva doucement l'étoffe de mon habit sur le haut de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur mes fesses nues. Il ouvrit les yeux, perplexe.

« Tu ne portes rien, là dessous ? »

Je fis simplement « non » de la tête, avec un sourire canaille.

« C'est indécent. » Murmura-t-il, d'un ton qui contredisait complètement ses paroles.

« J'aime la sensation de ce tissu sur ma peau. » Me justifiais-je. « Ose prétendre que ça te déplaît, de toute façon. » Le provoquais-je.

Il empoigna fermement mon membre, maintenant bien réveillé, camouflé sous l'étoffe, approuvant ma dernière affirmation. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas gémir, alors que sa main allait et venait lentement. Un raclement de chaussures sur les gravillons nous stoppa net dans notre élan. Je m'empressais de rabattre le cafetan sur mes jambes dénudées et de me rasseoir sur le banc, juste avant l'arrivée d'Amanda. Fort heureusement, le vêtement ample cachait parfaitement mon léger problème. Malgré cela, elle nous regarda étrangement, durant un instant. Nos postures un peu raides et le feu que je sentais sur mes joues, y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose.

« Tout va bien, les enfants ? » Ironisa-t-elle, en s'installant à mes côtés.

« Mère, je n'ai plus dix ans. Quand cesserez-vous de me traiter comme si c'était encore le cas ? » Répliqua Spock.

« Jamais. Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon garçon. » Affirma-t-elle. Ce qui me fit sourire. « Quand il était petit, il fuyait souvent la maison, dès que son père avait le dos tourné, pour aller se perdre dans la montagne. Je savais très bien qu'il s'y amusait, comme il avait rarement le droit de le faire ici. » M'apprit-elle.

« Mère ! » S'indigna mon compagnon, alors que j'éclatais de rire, en me figurant un très jeune Spock courant entre les rochers, à la recherche de trésors perdus imaginaires. Jouant à l'explorateur solitaire, résolvant des énigmes compliquées.

Je partageais cette image avec lui, attendri, et un micro-sourire vint orner ses lèvres, malgré son air légèrement boudeur.

« J'étais venue vous prévenir que demain, Sinak risque de passer. Il travaille sur un projet, avec Sarek. Si vous souhaitez vous absenter, nous comprendrons. » Nous annonça-t-elle, me coupant toute envie de rire. « J'ai bien essayé de lui rappeler que c'était avant tout chez vous, ici et que vous ne devriez pas avoir à quitter les lieux à cause de ça, mais… »

« Ce n'est rien, Amanda. Je vous assure. » Affirmais-je. « Et nous resterons. Je ne compte pas l'éviter toute ma vie. »

« Tu es sûr ? » S'inquiéta mon compagnon.

« Absolument. J'insiste. »

« Très bien. Comme tu voudras. » S'inclina-t-il.

« C'est donc réglé. » Dit Amanda, en se levant. « Je vous laisse à vos… activités. » Ajouta-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner, me faisant de nouveau piquer un fard.

« Si on allait dans ta chambre, plutôt ? » Proposais-je, après qu'elle eut disparu de notre vue.

« J'approuve. » Répondit-il, prestement, avant que nous nous mettions en route.

…

À peine, la porte refermée sur nous, qu'il se jeta sur ma bouche, pour la dévorer. Il souleva ma tunique d'un geste fluide, puis la fit passer par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais nu, dans la moiteur du soir, sous ses mains qui semblaient partout en même temps. Je bataillais pour le déshabiller à son tour, juste avant qu'il ne me pousse sur son lit. Sa peau me sembla brûlante quand il allongea son corps musclé, contre le mien. J'agrippais ses fesses fermes, collant ses hanches aux miennes, encerclant sa taille de mes jambes. Mais il repoussa mes mollets et enjamba mon bas-ventre, d'un air déterminé. Je suivis le mouvement et m'emparais de son membre, alors que je m'enfonçais atrocement lentement dans la chaleur de sa chair, après avoir pris le temps de le préparer. Ses vrilles vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes doigts, tandis qu'il se mouvait contre moi à un rythme lancinant, presque douloureux. Je dévorais des yeux son corps possédé par le plaisir, une fois de plus ébahi par le lâcher prise dont il était capable de faire preuve dans notre intimité. Et j'en serais toujours le seul spectateur.

« Rien que pour toi. » Murmura-t-il, contre mes lèvres, en se penchant sur moi, avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

Je le repoussais brusquement sur le dos et me glissais entre ses cuisses, pour me noyer de nouveau dans la fournaise de son corps alangui sous le mien, avec plus de fougue. Il se rattrapa à mes omoplates, ma nuque, mes reins, en se cambrant sur les draps défaits. J'agrippais fermement ses hanches et ses vrilles se tendirent jusqu'à chatouiller un de mes poignets, réclamant mon attention. Je m'emparais alors de son érection brûlante, suintante, le sentant au bord de l'explosion, en me perdant plus profondément en lui. Il vint longuement sous mes caresses, ses gémissements raisonnant agréablement à mes oreilles. Je le trouvais magnifique, ses traits crispés par le plaisir, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux presque révulsés, cette langue d'un vert pâle qui lécha ses lèvres sèches et à laquelle je ne résistais pas, l'emportant dans un baiser avide, affamé, alors que je cédais à mon tour, ardemment ancré en lui.

Je me laissais retomber à ses côtés, à bout de souffle et quelque peu pris de vertiges, dans cette atmosphère appauvrie en oxygène. Il me serra contre son torse, en repoussant des mèches folles de mon front en sueur. Le drap, collant à ma peau moite, me tenait trop chaud et je le repoussais au pied du lit, en soupirant.

« Tu veux prendre une douche tiède ? » Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

« Volontiers. » Répondis-je, en me redressant.

Nous allâmes donc nous rafraîchir, dans la salle de bain accolée à la chambre de Spock, avant de nous coucher, épuisés par cette journée bien trop forte en émotions.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Spock Prime._

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, pour tomber sur le corps qui reposait près du mien. Sa peau prenait des reflets dorés, sous la lumière d'un rayon de soleil, déjà implacable malgré l'heure matinale. Son torse se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration profonde. En voulant me lever, des courbatures que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis une éternité, tendirent mes muscles endoloris. Mais c'est parfaitement serein, que j'enfilais un cafetan et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'étais en train de mettre la touche finale à une salade de fruits, quand deux bras encerclèrent possessivement ma taille, alors que des lèvres chaudes vinrent déposer un baiser sur ma nuque. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, puis me retournais vers lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de coller mon front au sien.

_« J'ai cru avoir rêvé, durant une seconde. Puis j'ai reconnu ta chambre et je t'ai cherché. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Entendre de nouveau cette voix, dans ma tête, fit tambouriner mon cœur avec force, une fois de plus.

_« J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim. Je me souviens que tu es souvent affamé au réveil. »_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles de ça. » Murmura-t-il. « Ça sent le sucre. » Ajouta-t-il, avant de glisser une main dans mon dos et de s'emparer d'un morceau de soltar.

Il porta ensuite le fruit à sa bouche, avec envie. Une goutte de jus rouge coula sur son menton. Je stoppais la course folle du liquide sirupeux, de ma langue, avant qu'il ne tache le tissu blanc de sa tunique. Cette couleur mettait son teint quelque peu hâlé en valeur.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans ton armoire. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème. » S'excusa-t-il presque.

« Il te va mieux qu'à moi. Garde-le. » Lui assurais-je.

Il sourit malicieusement, avant de déposer les plats sur la table et de s'asseoir, en m'invitant à faire de même. Je m'installais à ses côtés, alors qu'il attrapait un bout de pain, avant de le découper méticuleusement en petites bouchées. Je le regardais faire, curieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il les pousse vers moi. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, alors que je les regardais, incapable de bouger.

_« Je t'aime. »_ Pensais-je, peu sûr d'arriver à parler.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-il, en retour. « Si tu pleures encore, je vais te suivre. Et franchement, je préfère te voir sourire. Donc mange et profite. » Ajouta-t-il, avec entrain, en se servant du café.

J'acquiesçais doucement et me restaurais avec plus d'appétit que d'habitude.

…

Une fois lavés et habillés, nous nous mîmes en route vers la maison des parents de mon alter ego. Je m'exhortais à ne pas les considérer comme les miens, justement parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce, même s'ils m'accueilleraient toujours volontiers sous leur toit. Alors que j'étais au volant, Jim offrait son visage au soleil, par la fenêtre ouverte, ses cheveux grisonnants fouettés par le sirocco, d'infimes grains de sable frôlant ses joues légèrement moites de sueur. Je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, les yeux fermés, l'air reposé et heureux comme jamais. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence agréable, où nous profitâmes simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je m'engage dans l'allée devant la demeure familiale. Immédiatement, c'est un Jim jeune, affublé d'un cafetan couleur chocolat et quelque peu mal peigné, qui se précipita pour nous accueillir avec chaleur. Mon double, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de recroiser depuis notre courte entrevue après les évènements Nero, le suivait de près. Il me parut bien différent, à ce moment-là. Plus… comme moi. Plus humain. Sarek et Amanda s'avancèrent à leur tour, et nous entrâmes tous ensemble dans le salon, pour faire le point sur la situation.

Il fut rapidement décidé que mon Jim et moi vivrions ensemble, dans la plus grande discrétion, sans en informer la fédération. Quand Sarek m'avait accordé cette faveur, à l'époque, j'avais cru que c'était surtout dû à l'agitation générale qui avait suivi la presque destruction de Vulcain. Mais apparemment, je me trompais. Il réitéra son offre, sans aucune hésitation, pour des raisons qui m'échappaient. Mais je ne demandais pas de précisions, ça ne regardait que lui, après tout. Amanda était comme dans mon souvenir. Pleine de vie, pétillante, visiblement ravie de nous avoir tous les quatre chez elle.

Nos alter egos parlaient déjà de repartir en mission, cette permission n'étant pas du tout prévue à la base et quand je les interrogeais finalement sur les raisons qu'ils comptaient avancer pour la justifier, seul un silence gêné me répondit. C'est Sarek, finalement, qui me fit un résumé concis et clair, d'événements dont on m'avait apparemment volontairement tenu à l'écart. J'essayais de ne pas m'en formaliser, mais mon T'hy'la ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Où est ce fils de… »

« Jim. » Le coupais-je. « Calme-toi. Tu as entendu, il a eu le droit à son procès et accepte sa punition. Il n'y a rien à faire de plus, même si je déplore grandement cet incident. » Dis-je, en posant une main sur la sienne.

Il la serra fermement, en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, visiblement aussi touché que si c'était lui qu'on avait agressé. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, finalement. J'avais également du mal à ne pas dire le fond de ma pensée. Mais puisque apparemment le père de mon double avait pris sa décision et que je n'avais pas à intervenir dans leur vie. Ce que mon Jim acceptait encore difficilement. Il allait pourtant devoir vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien et s'habituer à ne plus vraiment exister dans cette dimension où d'autres incarnaient nos rôles à notre place. Plus d'Enterprise, plus de voyage dans l'espace, plus de nouveaux mondes inexplorés. Ce n'était plus notre histoire, mais celle des deux hommes assis à notre droite. Je priais intérieurement, pour qu'il ne regrette jamais d'être venu me rejoindre ici.

_« Je préfère mener un quotidien peut-être un peu trop calme, avec toi, que de vivre des aventures dans un univers où tu n'es plus. »_ Pensa-t-il, en me regardant très sérieusement.

Je ne pus que lui sourire discrètement en retour.

« Alors c'est à cela que ça ressemble ? » S'exclama tout-à-coup le jeune Kirk.

« Quoi donc ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Quand nous communiquons télépathiquement. » Répondit-il. « C'est en effet, très déroutant. Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Bones, maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il.

Sa réflexion amusa mon Jim et ils s'engagèrent dans une conversation animée sur les différentes anecdotes en rapport avec Leonard, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus joyeuse.


	6. Troubles

**Troubles**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 6, où Sinak s'en prend plein la gueule, où Jim a une répartie douteuse, où Amanda est furieuse et où Scotty... non, ça c'est une surprise ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Quand on sonna à la porte de la maison, j'étais en pleine sieste, après des exercices de méditations avec Spock, terrassé par la chaleur, en ce début d'après-midi. Je tentais de trouver le sommeil, en boxer, le drap rejeté au pied du lit. Mon compagnon était allongé à côté de moi, même s'il n'était nullement fatigué, caressant mes cheveux, déposant des baisers aériens sur mon épaule, mon cou, mon visage. J'aimais tellement cette tendresse, elle pansait toujours un peu plus les plaies de mon cœur. Un jour, peut-être, sera-t-il capable de toutes les refermer. Le son, prévu pour raisonner dans chaque pièce, tant la demeure était vaste, fit éclater notre bulle de tranquillité. Immédiatement, les paroles d'Amanda, la veille au soir, me revinrent en mémoire et je me tendais, persuadé de connaître l'identité du visiteur.

Malheureusement, les faits me donnèrent bien vite raison, puisque nous entendîmes clairement la voix de Sinak, dans le couloir, alors qu'il s'adressait à Sarek. Spock se redressa d'un bond et attrapa mon cafetan pour me le donner, comme s'il avait anticipé mon besoin de me couvrir. Je l'enfilais à la hâte et il en fit de même. Puis nous restâmes assis sur le lit, de longues secondes. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir sortir de cette chambre, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas être lâche.

« Ce ne serait pas faire preuve de lâcheté. » Murmura mon compagnon.

« Si, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il a un pouvoir sur moi, rien qu'en étant présent. » Rétorquais-je, tendu, avant de me lever, un air déterminé sur le visage.

J'ouvris ensuite fermement la porte, pour tomber directement sur les deux Vulcains, encore dans le corridor. Sinak, en m'apercevant, eu un mouvement de recul involontaire que je fus le seul à remarquer. Ou bien était-ce à cause de Spock qui venait de sortir derrière moi. Il évita ensuite mon regard, que je braquais sur lui sans ciller. Sarek resta silencieux, attendant que je prenne une décision, sans intervenir. Mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais, fait face à mon ancien bourreau, sans faiblir, alors qu'il n'en menait pas large. Je fis donc demi-tour, sans mot dire, dans l'intention de retourner dans notre havre de paix.

« Capitaine. » M'arrêta soudainement Sinak. Je me figeais, sans pour autant me retourner. « Je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement pour mon attitude plus que déplacée à votre égard. Faire amende honorable fait partie de mon programme, vous n'êtes cependant pas obligé d'accepter. »

« Plus que déplacée ? » Répétais-je, en faisant volte-face. « Est-ce là, votre définition de ce que vous avez tenté de me faire subir ? »

« Je n'avais nullement l'intention de minimiser les faits. Les termes étaient mal choisis. N'en soyez pas offensé. »

« Offensé ?! » M'écriais-je, avant de reprendre mon calme. « Non, je ne vous ferais pas la joie de perdre mon contrôle. » Dis-je, en m'approchant de lui. « Je ne suis peut-être pas Vulcain, mais moi au moins, je sais garder ma queue dans mon pantalon, quand il n'est pas approprié de s'en servir. » Ajoutais-je, d'une voix sourde, à quelques centimètres de son visage dont les micro-expressions trahirent son choc, face à mes paroles.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et resta statufié sur place, alors que je le contournais pour finalement sortir. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

…

Spock me rejoint rapidement. Le jardin était une vraie fournaise, à cette heure de la journée, mais cela m'était égal. Ma peau se couvrit presque immédiatement d'une sueur poisseuse, à l'odeur acre, alors que le soleil meurtrier frappait mon crâne. J'allais me réfugier à l'ombre salvatrice d'un arbre, avant de m'asseoir dans l'herbe, au pied du tronc large. Mon compagnon me poussa doucement, pour s'installer dos à l'écorce et me cala contre son torse. Ses bras m'entourèrent, dans une étreinte apaisante. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

« Qui a-t-il de drôle ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« Ce que tu lui a lancé à la figure. La finesse de ta répartie m'étonnera toujours. »

« Il l'avait bien mérité. » Répliquais-je.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui. Et je me fiche complètement d'avoir choqué ton père. » Affirmais-je. Ce qui dérida d'autant plus Spock.

« Il lui en faut bien plus pour le froisser, crois-moi. » Répondit-il, mystérieusement.

Rassuré, je tournais la tête vers lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il resserra sa prise sur mon torse, en dévorant mes lèvres avec envie. Je déposais ensuite ma joue sur son épaule, affaibli par la chaleur.

« Nous devrions retourner au lit. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pour toi, de rester dehors par ce temps. » Dit-il, en m'aidant à me relever.

Il mêla ses doigts aux miens et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Sarek et Sinak avaient certainement migré dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur, à mon grand soulagement et nous pûmes nous recoucher tranquillement.

…

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que le soir tombait déjà doucement, je m'éveillais, en sueur, mais reposé et serein. Je ne rêvais que d'une longue douche et me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain, où Spock me suivit. Il savonna consciencieusement mon corps de son gel douche parfumé aux plantes, le lavant, le cajolant. Je lui rendis la pareille, avec un plaisir certain, savourant la texture de son épiderme sous mes doigts, la fermeté de ses muscles, la cambrure de ses reins, le rebondi de ses fesses. Je glissais une phalange taquine entre les deux globes charnus, en l'emportant dans un baiser passionné, quand une voix se fit entendre à travers la cloison de la pièce.

« À table, les garçons ! » Cria Amanda.

Un soupir de frustration m'échappa, avant de m'amuser simplement de la situation.

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait notre propre maison. » Affirmais-je.

« C'est effectivement dans mes projets. » Répliqua Spock, avant d'arrêter le jet tiède et de sortir de la cabine.

Il me tendit une grande serviette, avant de se sécher lui-même. Puis nous nous habillâmes, avant de nous diriger vers la cuisine.

Sarek et Amanda nous y attendaient, assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence pesant. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas, entre eux, mais ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de nous en mêler. Nous nous installâmes donc, comme si de rien n'était, et le repas débuta dans une ambiance morose. J'espérais que ce n'était ni ma faute, ni celle de Sinak, même si cette deuxième option semblait tout à fait plausible, puisque la mauvaise humeur du couple coïncidait avec la visite du Vulcain. Après un bon quart d'heure, où seul le bruit des couverts rythmait le dîner, je n'y tenais plus.

« Écoutez. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si c'est par rapport à quelque chose que j'ai pu dire, cet après-midi… »

« Ce n'est nullement votre faute. » Me coupa Sarek, sans ajouter plus de détails.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Jim, vous n'y êtes pour rien. » Me rassura Amanda, en posant une main sur la mienne, part dessus la table.

« Ce n'est, de toute façon, pas bien grave. » Reprit mon beau-père.

« Pas bien grave ! » S'exclama sa femme, en braquant un regard furieux sur lui.

Visiblement indignée, elle jeta sa serviette sur son assiette et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle sortit d'un pas furibond, nous laissant en plan, dans un malaise persistant. Le choc passé, j'échangeais une œillade perplexe avec Spock.

« Je… je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Vous savez… entre Terriens, tout ça… » Proposais-je, maladroitement.

« Je vous en serai très reconnaissant, Jim. » M'assura Sarek, d'un ton pourtant teinté d'embarras.

Sans rien dire de plus, je me levais à mon tour, après avoir rassuré mon compagnon d'un signe de tête, pour retrouver Amanda dans le jardin.

Elle était assise, sur le banc de pierre où elle nous avait surpris la veille, perdue dans ses pensées. Une larme solitaire coulait librement sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un geste brusque quand elle m'aperçut. Je vins m'installer à sa gauche, peu sûr de la marche à suivre.

« Je peux tout entendre, vous savez. Je veux être là pour vous, comme vous l'avez été pour moi. » Dis-je, simplement.

Elle se reprit, cherchant ses mots, avant de me dire enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

« Sarek entrera bientôt dans un nouveau Pon Farr… »

« En fait, je ne peux peut-être pas tout entendre, finalement. » Tentais-je de la couper. Mais elle m'ignora.

« …et « quelqu'un »… » Continua-t-elle, en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts graciles. « …dont il refuse de me dire le nom, lui aurait conseillé de passer ce cap délicat avec une Vulcaine ! Soit disant, je serais trop vieille, pour surmonter ça une fois de plus ! » Hurla-t-elle, franchement furieuse à présent.

J'essayais de m'échapper, plus que dépassé par cette conversation surréaliste, mais elle me retint fermement par le bras.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Et ce n'est pas le pire ! »

« Parce qu'il y a pire que ça… » Murmurais-je, pour moi-même.

« Vous savez ce qu'il a osé me dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondis-je, simplement.

« Qu'il allait y réfléchir ! » M'apprit-elle, visiblement hors d'elle. « Y réfléchir ! » Répéta-t-elle. « À quoi ? Je vous le demande ! À me remplacer ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas. » Tentais-je de la rassurer.

« Vous croyez ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, plus calmement, les larmes aux yeux.

La voir ainsi me fit de la peine.

« Il vous aime, c'est évident. » Insistais-je.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? »

« Peut-être se fait-il réellement du souci pour votre santé. Vous n'êtes pas âgée, pour une Terrienne, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais d'un point de vue Vulcain… Il est possible que ça ait réveillé des craintes en lui. Qu'il ait vraiment peur de vous faire du mal. » Avançais-je, presque sûr d'avoir raison.

Elle sembla réfléchir sérieusement à mes paroles.

« Parlez-lui. Obligez-le à s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressent. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre ce que c'est de vivre avec un Vulcain buté et trop fier. »

Elle sourit à ma réflexion, voyant très bien où je voulais en venir.

« Vous avez raison. Je me suis emportée trop rapidement. » S'accusa-t-elle.

« Non ! » La contredis-je. « La solution n'est bien évidement pas de le laisser prendre une mauvaise décision sans protester. » Lui assurais-je. « Il le regretterait également, croyez-moi. »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis passé maître dans l'art d'occulter les souvenirs. » Plaisantais-je à moitié, avant de me lever et de lui tendre la main.

Elle la saisit et me suivit à l'intérieur.

…

_Vulcain, ville de_ _Tu'Krev, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Je m'étais laissé convaincre par Leonard et Nyota, de descendre sur Vulcain. Les permissions n'étaient pas mon fort, à part peut-être pour faire la tournée de bars intergalactiques. Mais tenir la chandelle aux jeunes mariés ne me tentait pas plus que ça. Cependant, en bon ami, McCoy avait refusé de me laisser seul, sans se douter que la situation me rappelait lourdement ma solitude. Même si j'arrivais à l'oublier, la plupart du temps, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, j'étais un homme fait de chair et de sang. Et si Jim me charriait souvent sur mon amour démesuré pour l'Enterprise, un vaisseau de métal ne pouvait pas satisfaire tous les besoins d'un être humain. J'étais autant capable de m'émouvoir devant une belle mécanique que face à un décolleté plongeant. Or, les femmes manquaient cruellement dans mon quotidien. J'étais l'éternel gentil et drôle petit Scotty qui avait toujours une bonne blague à raconter. L'ingénieur un peu taré, mais extrêmement compétent dans son domaine. Le faiseur de miracles, dans l'équipage courait à sa perte. Mais rien de plus.

J'en étais là, dans mes réflexions, après avoir quitté mes amis pour aller faire un tour dans le complexe touristique de la capitale, quand je percutais plutôt violemment une personne apparemment pressée et qui ne m'avait pas vu. La jeune femme, puisque s'en était une, s'excusa platement, catastrophée.

« Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. » Lui assurais-je, devant son air désolé.

De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses fines épaules, la peau pâle de son visage rehaussait ses yeux d'un bleu azur saisissant. Ses lèvres mutines, rosées, s'ornèrent d'un sourire ravissant.

« Vous travaillez pour Starfleet ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en désignant mon t-shirt rouge.

« Oui. Je suis ingénieur en chef, à bord de l'USS Enterprise. » Répondis-je fièrement.

« Oh ! C'est donc vous qui êtes chargé de faire ronronner le moteur. » Résuma-t-elle. « Je trouve ça fascinant. » Je restais sans voix, face à son enthousiasme. « Andrea. » Se présenta-t-elle, en tendant une main amicale vers moi.

Je restais figé quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle remarqua mon trouble.

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

« Heu… je… Scotty. » Bafouillais-je, finalement, en serrant sa main.

« Enchanté, Scotty. Là, je suis très en retard, mais dans une heure, quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire, je serais ravie de boire un verre. » Dit-elle, emballée par l'idée.

« Avec moi ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Eh bien oui. Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ? »

« Non. Bien sûr. » Répondis-je, gêné de ma propre bêtise.

« Alors c'est réglé. Rendez-vous à 20 heures, ici. » Conclut-elle, en désignant un bar, à notre droite.

« D'accord. » Approuvais-je.

« À tout à l'heure. » Me salua-t-elle, avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur ma joue et de repartir d'un pas rapide.

Je restais statufié une éternité, au milieu des voyageurs de tous horizons qui déambulaient autour de moi, comme si je n'existais pas. Je frôlais ensuite, de mes doigts, mon visage, où je sentais encore la chaleur de ses lèvres, en souriant comme un idiot.


	7. À la faveur de la nuit

**À la faveur de la nuit**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est à la faveur de la nuit que se produisent certaines choses. Des révélations inattendues, des discussions philosophiques, des confessions du bout des lèvres, des étreintes fiévreuses, sous la lumière pâle d'un ciel sans lune, dans la douceur d'un soir sur Vulcain.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos beaux compliments.**

_Vulcain, ville de_ _Tu'Krev, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Les soixante minutes d'attente furent interminables. Je flânais dans les boutiques, alors que ce n'était pas du tout ma tasse thé, pour passer le temps plus vite. De toute manière, je ne gardais aucun réel souvenir des nombreuses vitrines devant lesquelles je m'arrêtais, trop perdu dans mes pensées pour vraiment me concentrer. Rien de tel ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'avais, par le passé, trouvé des femmes belles, voire intéressantes, en de rares occasions. Mais cette Andrea était différente. Quelque chose chez elle m'avait immédiatement frappé, sans trop savoir quoi exactement. J'espérais néanmoins en savoir plus, lors de notre rendez-vous.

Un peu avant l'heure prévue, je retournais sur le lieu de notre rencontre, juste devant le bar qu'elle m'avait désigné. Et c'est en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, avec l'impression parfaitement stupide que tous les passants savaient ce que je faisais là, que je patientais, jusqu'à repérer enfin une tornade de cheveux blonds qui se précipitait sur moi. La seconde d'après, elle se tenait de nouveau devant moi, nullement essoufflée par sa course et aussi fraîche que si elle venait de sortir de sa douche. C'est du moins le sentiment qu'elle me donna, même si c'était tout bonnement absurde, puisque je savais pertinemment qu'elle revenait de son travail. En revanche, son sourire me parut plus terne, presque forcé et je craignis qu'elle ne regrette son invitation et ne sache pas comment me le dire. Je décidais, en bon gentleman, de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Vous savez, si vous voulez annuler… »

« Annuler ? Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Me coupa-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

« Parce que vous semblez beaucoup moins enjouée que tout à l'heure. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas à cause de vous. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée avec des problèmes sans importance. » Dit-elle, en ne faisant plus semblant d'aller bien.

« Laissez-moi juger par moi-même de l'intérêt de vos soucis, autour d'un verre. » Répliquais-je, étonné de ma propre audace, en la guidant vers l'établissement où nous avions prévu de nous retrouver.

Elle me suivit volontiers, touchée par ma prévenance et me remerciant pour cela. Une fois attablés, je l'encourageais de nouveau à s'ouvrir à moi, en attendant qu'un serveur nous remarque.

« Je viens de perdre mon job. » M'apprit-elle. « Pas que j'y tenais particulièrement, mais c'est difficile de trouver un poste pour les personnes comme moi. »

« Comme quoi ? » M'interrogeais-je, dubitatif.

« Comment ça ? » Me renvoya-t-elle.

« Vous dîtes : les personnes comme moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? »

« Vous savez bien. » Répondit-elle, me mettant dans l'embarras. Aurais-je manqué quelque chose d'important.

« Non, je ne sais pas. » Insistais-je.

« Ce n'est pas évident de trouver du travail, pour nous, les synthétiques. » Précisa-t-elle, me laissant pantois.

« Vous êtes un androïde ? » M'écriais-je, interloqué.

« Je… je pensais que puisque vous êtes ingénieur, vous l'auriez remarqué tout de suite. Je suis navrée de vous avoir induit en erreur. Je vais vous laisser. Vous pensiez sûrement passer un bon moment avec quelqu'un d'humain. » S'excusa-t-elle, précipitamment, en se levant.

Je la retenais vivement par le bras, sans même y penser.

« Non ! Restez. C'est ma faute. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça me paraît évident. J'étais trop… trop absorbé par votre regard, pour faire attention au reste. » Lui assurais-je.

« Vous savez que mes yeux sont aussi bleus parce que… »

« Vous êtes synthétique, oui, je sais. Il n'empêche qu'ils sont magnifiques. » Elle sembla touchée par le compliment. « Ça m'est égal. » M'exclamais-je, après un moment de flottement, où elle parut hésiter entre se rasseoir et partir.

Sous mes doigts, toujours agrippés à son bras, la chaleur de sa peau se révélait suffisamment réelle à mes yeux, pour que j'aie envie de la garder près de moi.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Que vous soyez un androïde. Ça m'importe peu. » Dis-je, honnêtement. « Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris les femmes. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous n'en êtes pas une. Mais, en règle générale, je les ennuie assez rapidement avec mes longs discours sur la mécanique. Vous êtes différente. Vous paraissiez enthousiaste quand je vous ai dit ce que je faisais sur l'Enterprise et c'est bien la première fois qu'une personne montre autant d'intérêt pour ma passion. » Avouais-je, d'une traite, rouge de honte, mais sincère.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas, que je ne sois pas humaine ? » Voulut-elle s'assurer, en se réinstallant tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être humain », de toute façon. Je voyage sur le vaisseau amiral de la fédération. Nous avons une quantité non-négligeable d'extra-terrestres à bord, car nous représentons, avant tout, une union entre différents mondes. Ils sont tous très différents de nous, ne pensent, ni n'agissent comme nous. Pour autant, j'en compte parmi mes amis les plus proches. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement pour vous. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas considérée comme une forme de vie. » Contra-t-elle, attristée.

« Vous savez, quand on explore l'espace, comme nous le faisons, aussi profondément, nous croisons toutes sortes d'être vivants. Certains n'ont même pas de corps physiques, paraît-il. D'autres n'ont ni tête, ni membres, pourtant, ils sont intelligents. Notre premier officier, et accessoirement le mari de notre Capitaine, est à demi Vulcain et loin de moi l'idée de dire du mal de ce peuple, car il vit en paix depuis bien plus longtemps que les Terriens, mais… ils ne peuvent pas se venter d'être les esprits les plus ouverts de la galaxie. Et ce, malgré leur fichue philosophie. Sur le papier, c'est très beau, mais dans la pratique, ils sont loin de tous penser du bien des étrangers. Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir vous installer ici, mais si ça vous intéresse, sachez que je ne dirais pas non, pour un peu d'aide dans mon travail à bord. Nous ne sommes jamais de trop pour entretenir un vaisseau aussi grand et rares sont les cadets qui tiennent mon rythme. Je suis inépuisable ! »

Ma dernière réflexion la fit rire et ce fut un des sons les plus délicieux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

« Ça se sent, quand vous en parlez. » M'apprit-elle. « Votre proposition me tente. Encore faudrait-il que vous ayez l'autorisation. »

« J'en ferais la demande au Capitaine Kirk, dès demain. Il m'aime bien, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. » Lui assurais-je.

« Vous voulez dire LE Capitaine Kirk ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Lui-même. »

« Je serais honorée de servir sur votre vaisseau, Scotty. » Dit-elle, en retrouvant son sourire.

Un serveur nous interrompit, le temps que je commande un whisky, Andrea ne buvant rien, de par sa nature. J'entamais ensuite une discussion sur la complexité d'un moteur à distorsion, quand elle fut soudainement frappée d'une évidence.

« Mais, j'y pense. Cela veut dire que le Capitaine Kirk est marié à un Vulcain ! » S'écria-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire, face à son air ébahi.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous avions décidé de partir faire un tour, pour laisser à Sarek et Amanda le temps de discuter tranquillement. Les tourments de la mère de Spock, m'avaient rappelé les souvenirs, pas vraiment agréables, de cette époque où mon compagnon et moi, n'arrivions pas à nous comprendre. Quand nous nous détestions cordialement et que je ne savais pas quoi faire des sentiments naissants que je développais à son égard, suite à mon entrevue avec l'autre lui, sur Delta Vega. Cela me remémora également la manière dont je m'étais senti, en apprenant l'existence de T'Pring, lors du premier Pon Farr de Spock. Au regard des difficultés que nous avions surmontées, j'étais finalement étonné que nous ayons parcouru tout ce chemin, depuis. Et j'espérais la relation de mes beaux-parents aussi solide que la nôtre. Voir leur couple exploser, après que nous ayons bouleversé le cours du temps pour sauver Amanda et Vulcain, me donnerait réellement une cuisante impression d'échec.

« Tu es bien pensif, ce soir. » Remarqua Spock, alors que nous marchions calmement, dans la fraîcheur du soir, sur un chemin aux alentours de la maison familiale. « Je me trompe, si j'avance que tu ne souhaites pas partager avec moi, les raisons du désaccord entre mes parents ? »

« Non. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux _pas_ savoir. » Lui assurais-je. « Moi, je m'en serais bien passé. »

« Je suis navré que cela te mette si mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ton rôle d'intervenir dans les affaires de ma famille. » S'excusa-t-il, en prenant ma main.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense avoir trouvé les bons mots. Puis, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi, pour ta mère. »

Il acquiesça simplement, ne cherchant pas en savoir plus, suivant mon conseil.

À mes pieds, le paysage désertique s'étendait à perte de vue. À quelques kilomètres de là, les lumières de Shi'Kahr brillaient, tel un phare dans la nuit noire. Au-delà, le néant engloutissait les terres arides de Vulcain. Le ciel étoilé éclairait notre route. Les raclements de nos semelles sur la piste sableuse s'ajoutaient aux bruits nocturnes de la nature presque sauvage qui nous entourait. Je respirais un bon bol d'air embaumant l'odeur du sable chaud et celle, plus ténue, du bois sec, en fermant les yeux. Me concentrant sur la sensation des doigts de Spock serrant ma main moite et du vent tiède sur mon visage. Nous devrions repartir très bientôt et cette idée m'attristait, pour le moment. Car je savais très bien, qu'une fois dans l'espace à vitesse de distorsion, l'adrénaline coulant à nouveau dans mes veines, je reprendrais vie.

Mon compagnon me guida vers une étendue d'herbes sèches et m'invita à m'y allonger. Quoi qu'un peu piquant, le terrain était bien plus confortable qu'il n'en avait l'air. C'est ainsi qu'il m'énuméra, durant un temps indéterminé, les nombreuses constellations qui m'étaient inconnues. J'écoutais longuement sa voix de baryton, en me rappelant les éternels soirs d'été, dans l'Iowa, quand nous faisions la même chose, durant des heures, Sam et moi. Sa main, qui ne m'avait pas lâché, se resserra quelque peu, à l'évocation de mes souvenirs d'enfance. En retour, il me conta ses péripéties imaginaires, sur ce même chemin que nous avions arpenté ce soir. Celles-là même que sa mère évoquait l'autre fois. Je fus touché par la solitude de ce garçon qu'avait été Spock, cet enfant de deux mondes, si différent des autres. La vie ne nous avait pas faits de cadeau, à part, peut-être, celui de nous avoir poussés l'un vers l'autre, inexorablement.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Spock Prime._

La nuit était particulièrement douce. Allongé à côté de moi, Jim ronflait doucement dans son sommeil. Pour ma part, j'étais bien réveillé. Ces dernières années, dormir était devenu un luxe, dont je restais privé, quoi que je fasse. La méditation n'y faisait rien, la médication encore moins. Mais, pour la première fois, depuis une éternité, je ne veillais pas parce que je me sentais vide et incomplet. Mais seulement pour le regarder, lui. Pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas disparaître soudainement, comme un rêve éphémère qui prendrait fin.

Il gardait toujours cette beauté particulière. De celles qui n'avaient besoin d'aucun artifice. Et ce malgré son âge. Ou bien était-ce une vision déformée par le prisme de mon amour pour lui. Peu importe. À mes yeux, il sera toujours ce jeune homme fougueux, fraîchement promu Capitaine, fier et impétueux, qui n'avait peur de rien. Tellement lumineux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, d'être attiré. Bien avant que notre relation prenne un tournant décisif. Je repensais aux années perdues, celles où il était prisonnier du Nexus, celles, interminables, où il était tout simplement mort, celles, beaucoup trop douloureuses que j'avais passées ici, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien. Et le voir là, bien vivant, à mes côtés, après tout ce temps était si inespéré, défiait tellement toutes les statistiques, que j'en perdais tout bonnement le sommeil.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sûrement perturbé par mon regard insistant qu'il devait sentir sur lui. Ses iris noisette se posèrent sur moi et un sourire paresseux se dessina sur ses lèvres que je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser. Il me rendit mon étreinte, soudainement bien réveillé.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Murmura-t-il, dans l'obscurité que seule une bougie restait allumée venait trouer.

Le reflet de la petite flamme dansait doucement dans son regard, donnant une impression de fièvre, comme s'il allait me dévorer.

« Je ne parviens pas à trouver le repos. »

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-il, en retour, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

_« J'ai trop peur que tu ne sois pas réel. »_ Avouais-je, en pensée.

« Je t'assure que je le suis. Laisse-moi te le prouver. » Dit-il, avant de ravir ma bouche de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance.

Il savait toujours parfaitement sur quels boutons appuyer, pour faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il avait toujours eu cette manière bien à lui, toute particulière, de me faire l'amour. Avec ce mélange subtil d'ardeur et de tendresse. C'était comme réapprendre une ancienne danse, alors que l'on est un peu rouillé par le temps. Si nos retrouvailles avaient été quelque peu chaotiques, brouillonnes, urgentes, nous profitâmes de chaque seconde de cette nouvelle étreinte. Il réanima mon cœur que je croyais desséché, alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à être réchauffé par la douceur de ses mains. Il réveilla mon corps, engourdi depuis trop longtemps, de ses baisers. Pour se réapproprier ce qui lui avait toujours appartenu et que je n'avais jamais offert à personne d'autre, se noyant dans la chaleur de nos deux âmes enfin réunies, jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir, m'entraînant dans sa chute, la mélopée de nos voix brisant le silence de la nuit.


	8. La onzième heure

**La onzième heure***

**Note de l'auteur : C'est à la onzième heure que certaines décisions sont prises, certains choix sont faits. On approche déjà lentement de la fin et ça m'attriste parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fic. Bonne lecture et... ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour cette fin XD**

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je commençais à m'assoupir dans l'herbe sèche, bercé par le souffle du vent et les intonations graves de la voix de Spock. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se pencha sur moi, pour m'embrasser délicatement.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » Demanda-t-il, doucement.

« Non. » Répondis-je, simplement, en agrippant son col, pour le tirer vers moi.

Il allongea son corps tout en muscles sur le mien, en reprenant mes lèvres dans un baiser emporté. Il m'aida à me redresser pour me retirer ma tunique, avant de m'installer sur la terre meuble et de prendre possession de moi. Et il me sembla que les étoiles brillaient plus fort, au dessus de nous, comme pour nous éclairer, alors qu'il se perdait dans ma chair, m'emportant avec lui dans les brumes d'un orgasme voluptueux.

…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, quand la fatigue se fit trop sentir, que nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Le silence nous accueillit, dans le salon resté allumé en attendant que nous revenions. Sarek et Amanda étaient probablement couchés depuis un certain temps. Nous avions prolongé notre escapade plus longtemps que prévu. C'est donc sans bruit, que nous rejoignîmes la chambre de Spock, tels deux adolescents qui rentreraient en douce, pour retrouver le confort de son lit et la douceur des draps.

…

Un rayon de soleil, qui filtrait à travers les volets baissés, m'éblouit, me tirant du sommeil. J'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Spock, pour y échapper. Il me serra contre lui, en soupirant, à moitié réveillé. Mon ventre gronda, me rappelant que nous devions préparer le petit-déjeuner et je laissais tomber l'idée de me rendormir, malgré l'heure matinale.

C'est donc quelque peu dans le cirage, pour ma part, que nous investîmes la cuisine. Je regardais les plomeeks d'un mauvais œil, leur goût amers encore vivace dans ma mémoire, alors que je m'occupais des soltars, ces fruits rouges et juteux que j'affectionnais particulièrement. J'en grignotais d'ailleurs quelques morceaux, l'air de rien, quand Spock avait le dos tourné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

« Si tu penses que je ne te vois pas faire. » Dit-il, avec un sérieux totalement surjoué, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Prétendis-je, de mon air le plus innocent.

« Jim. Tu as du jus sur le menton. » M'apprit-il, en me tendant une serviette en papier.

Je m'en emparais précipitamment, pour effacer la preuve de mon forfait, en riant. Mon compagnon se dérida complètement, devant mon attitude puérile. J'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté, avant de repartir vers les dangers de l'espace.

…

Le repas se passa sans encombre, dans une bien meilleure ambiance que la veille et je fus ravi d'en être en partie responsable. Les tensions semblaient apaisées et je ne voulais surtout pas savoir de quelle manière. Je mangeais donc avec appétit, réfléchissant à ce que je voulais faire de cette dernière journée sur Vulcain. Aller dire au revoir à nos doubles faisait évidement partie du programme. Après que nous ayons fini de nous restaurer, Sarek profita que je débarrasse la table, pour m'aider et me toucher deux mots.

« Je tenais à vous remercier, pour ce que vous avez fait hier. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous lui avez dit, mais cela l'a rassuré. Elle avait mal compris mes intentions et vous avez su lui expliquer les choses, d'une manière simple. Je ne vous apprends pas que ça m'a beaucoup coûté de vous demander ce service, en sachant qu'elle allait vous faire part de notre désaccord. Comme vous le savez sûrement, ce n'est pas un sujet que nous abordons habituellement. Cela a dû certainement vous mettre mal à l'aise et j'en suis navré. »

« Ne le soyez pas. J'étais surtout effrayé par sa colère, pour être honnête. Elle peut être impressionnante, quand elle s'y met. » Plaisantais-je.

« Et encore, vous n'étiez pas là, quand il a fallu que je lui explique l'affaire Sinak. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de répréhensible. Elle est très attachée à vous. Mais elle est bien plus subtile, en réalité. Pour tout vous dire, c'était son idée, de l'obliger à travailler avec moi. Pour l'avoir à sa portée. Elle n'est pas tendre avec lui, quand il a le malheur de se trouver dans nos murs. Elle redouble d'imagination pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui. Sa répartie m'a toujours impressionné. Même à l'époque où nous n'étions que de simples collègues de travail. Elle a cette manière de lui parler en étant parfaitement polie et, en même temps, de l'insulter copieusement. Sans parler de ses nombreux stratagèmes, pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Autant vous dire qu'il la fuit, quand il me rend visite pour parler de nos dossiers. »

En l'écoutant me raconter ces anecdotes, j'étais mi-figue mi-raisin. Amusé, en imaginant Amanda comploter dans son coin, et énervé à l'évocation de Sinak. Mais apprendre que la mère de Spock rachetait mon honneur, à ça façon, me remonta le moral. Quand soudainement, on sonna à la porte.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Comme promis, dès mon réveil, je m'étais préparé pour rendre visite au Capitaine. Nous nous étions quittés tard dans la soirée, Andrea et moi, en toute bonne foi. La vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'embrasser. Je l'avais donc simplement laissée devant chez elle, avant de remonter sur l'Enterprise. Je me maudissais de ma lâcheté, alors que je me matérialisais à proximité de la maison des parents de Spock, et espérais vraiment que Kirk serait d'accord pour l'intégrer à l'équipage. J'avais joué la carte du gars sûr de lui, dans les petits papiers de son Capitaine, la veille, quand je lui avais assuré qu'il dirait oui. Mais je n'en étais pas certain, en réalité. Et me préparais également à être charrié comme jamais, car je me doutais qu'il comprendrait assez rapidement mes motivations envers Andrea.

Je remontais néanmoins le chemin de gravier qui menait à la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure et sonnais. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un Vulcain, que je reconnus comme étant le père de Spock, mais dont le nom m'échappa sur le moment, vint m'ouvrir. Il lorgna mon uniforme rouge, comprenant sûrement les raisons de ma visite. Je pris tout de même le temps de me présenter convenablement, en esquissant maladroitement un salut Vulcain, qu'il me rendit.

« Je suis Lieutenant Commander Scott, monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser pour ma visite matinale, mais je dois m'entretenir avec le Capitaine Kirk. »

« Entrez. » M'invita-t-il. « Je vais le prévenir de votre présence. » Ajouta-t-il, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer.

Je le suivis docilement jusqu'à un grand salon, où il m'invita à m'asseoir. Je m'exécutais, en le regardant quitter la pièce. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Jim entra, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? » Me questionna-t-il, immédiatement.

Il avait mal préjugé des raisons de ma venue et je m'en voulus subitement de ne pas l'avoir précisé au maître des lieux.

« Non, non ! Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il sembla soulagé. « J'avais une requête personnelle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui presse au point que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'installant dans un fauteuil en face du mien.

« Je préférerais régler ça avant d'être sur le départ. Pour vous laissez un temps de réflexion. Voilà, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un androïde, hier soir et, il se trouve qu'elle vient de perdre son emploi. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle aurait sa place dans mon équipe, à bord. J'ai toujours besoin d'aide supplémentaire et elle comporte des avantages certains, puisqu'elle ne se fatiguera pas. De plus, elle est très intelligente, elle adore l'ingénierie et… »

« …elle est très belle. » Compléta-t-il, d'un air malicieux.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire, monsieur. »

« Et je suis bien mal placé pour vous faire la leçon sur les relations amoureuses dans un cadre professionnel. »

« Cela veut dire que vous acceptez ? » L'interrogeais-je, avec espoir.

« J'ai confiance en votre jugement, Scotty. Mais j'aimerais néanmoins la rencontrer. » Répondit-il.

« Bien entendu. » Affirmais-je, trop heureux qu'il ne dise pas non directement. « Je peux vous arranger ça, pour le déjeuner. Elle vit à Tu'Krev. »

« Nous ferons comme ça, dans ce cas. Je vous laisse le soin de l'organisation. Je viendrais avec spock, évidement. »

« Une table pour quatre, donc. J'y vais de ce pas, Capitaine ! Merci ! » Dis-je, en me levant d'un bond.

Il rit, face à mon enthousiasme et me raccompagna à la porte.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Jim Prime._

Nous nous étions réveillés tôt, comme à nos anciennes habitudes. Et après un petit-déjeuner copieux et une douche quelque peu indécente, nous avions décidé de partir en expédition. Spock voulait tout faire pour me changer les idées, pour que je ne songe pas trop à l'Enterprise, stationné au-dessus de nos têtes et qui repartirait bientôt. Sans moi. Sans nous. Néanmoins, je n'avais aucun regret. Sauf peut-être un. Que je comptais bien corriger, dès que le bon moment serait venu.

C'est donc apprêtés pour la marche, que nous quittâmes sa maison… notre maison, direction les montagnes, non loin de Gol. Nous étions lestés de sacs remplis de vivres, pour un pique-nique improvisé, d'eau et de couvertures pour s'allonger. Nous arpentâmes, à un rythme tranquille, des chemins escarpés, jusqu'à atteindre un groupe de grottes, où il faisait bien meilleur que sous le soleil impitoyable. Durant tout le trajet, Spock me conta des histoires de la région. Je l'écoutais longuement, jamais lassé d'entendre le son de sa voix. Ce son qui m'avait tant manqué.

Nous nous y installâmes, sur les plaids confortables, tout en déballant nos affaires, avant de nous restaurer des fruits et du cake salé que nous avions préparé avant de partir. À nos pieds, la nature sauvage s'étendait, vivante, grouillante et je profitais allègrement du spectacle, perdu dans mes pensées.

« Quand comptes-tu partager avec moi, cette chose qui te tracasse ? » Me demanda-t-il, soudainement, sans me brusquer.

…

_Vulcain, ville de_ _Tu'Krev, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Nous attendions, Andrea et moi, devant le restaurant où je nous avais réservé une table. J'avais appelé le Capitaine, pour le tenir au courant. Lui et Spock ne devraient plus tarder.

« Tu as l'air très angoissé. Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer. » Tentais-je de la rassurer, face à son air anxieux.

« Désolée. J'ai été programmée pour êtes très émotive. » M'apprit-elle.

« Je pourrais jeter un œil là-dessus, si ça ne te convient pas. Et rééquilibrer tout ça. » Lui proposais-je, sans lui demander le pourquoi de sa configuration de base.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. J'apprécierais, en effet. C'est parfois pénible. » Accepta-t-elle.

Je lui souriais en retour, heureux de lui être utile. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'arriva la moitié manquante de notre quatuor. Ils avaient rendossé leurs uniformes et semblaient déjà pressés de repartir en mission. Kirk salua chaleureusement Andrea, tandis que Spock resta fidèle à lui-même, mais bienveillant. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans l'établissement, pour nous attabler tous ensemble, avant de commander différents plats, sur la carte éclectique, puisque j'avais volontairement choisi un restaurant qui servait des spécialités de tous horizons.

« Scotty ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. » Démarra Jim, quand nos boissons arrivèrent.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et je manquais de l'imiter, car je savais très bien qu'il avait dit ça pour me faire gagner des points auprès d'elle.

« Il m'a également appris que vous souhaitiez servir à bord de mon vaisseau. » Continua-t-il.

« C'est exact. J'ai de bonnes qualifications en ingénierie et Monty semble penser que je pourrais lui être utile. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Oh. Dîtes-moi tout _Monty_. En quoi vous assisterait-elle ? » Railla-t-il, en s'adressant à moi.

« Vous connaissez ma passion dévorante pour l'Enterprise, monsieur. J'aurais besoin de mains supplémentaires pour mes projets annexes. Ceux qui n'intéressent que moyennement les p'tits gars qui travaillent pour moi. Je me retrouve souvent seul à bosser dessus. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Je vois. » Dit-il, mystérieusement.

Nos plats arrivèrent et notre conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets qui allaient du prochain secteur que nous allions explorer, à la qualité médiocre des repas qui sortaient des synthétiseurs du vaisseau à côté de ce que nous mangions présentement.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir, une fois l'addition payée et les digestifs bus, que Kirk revint sur la raison de ce déjeuner.

« Eh bien, c'était un plaisir de vous connaître, Andrea. Je vous attends donc demain matin, à bord. Scotty vous fera visiter le vaisseau dès ce soir, pour que vous puissiez vous familiariser. Il vous emmènera également aux quartiers qu'il jugera bon de vous attribuer et programmera le réplicateur pour qu'il vous fournisse des uniformes à votre taille. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser profiter de cette dernière journée à terre. » Conclut-il, devant nos airs ahuris, avant de s'éclipser avec Spock, sans attendre que nous retrouvions l'usage de la parole.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Jim Prime._

Je méditais sa question durant de longues secondes, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon déformé par les ondes de chaleur.

« Je perçois… du regret. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi. » Dit-il, en caressant mon index et mon majeur.

« Pas d'être venu te retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassurais-je, en baissant mes yeux sur nos doigts liés. « J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose sur cette main. » Murmurais-je.

Il me fixa confusément, dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à ce que la compréhension éclaire ses prunelles havane pleines d'intelligence. Je lui rendis son regard, retenant mon souffle, en attendant patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots.

* * *

><p><strong>*expression évoquant le dernier moment où l'on peut encore agir, s'occuper de quelque chose.<strong>


	9. Projets

**Projets**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 9, où Jim Prime fait des sous-entendus salaces, où Scotty se jette à l'eau, où Andrea s'agite dans tous les sens, où Jim a des rêves et où Spock se propose de les réaliser. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Jim Prime._

Son silence s'éternisa et je crus, pendant un instant d'égarement, qu'il allait se lever et partir en courant. Ce qui était stupide, je le savais très bien. Nous avions vécu plusieurs vies ensemble.

« Nous sommes déjà liés, de bien des manières. » Débuta-t-il. « Mais, t'épouser selon la tradition terrienne serait une joie, pour moi. J'imagine très bien les raisons qui t'ont fait ressentir ce regret, mais ce serait une façon adéquate de célébrer nos retrouvailles. »

Je ne pus que sourire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter Vulcain, malheureusement. Puisque la fédération ne doit pas découvrir notre existence. Mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons arranger une cérémonie ici. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je suis persuadé qu'on trouvera un moyen. » Approuvais-je. « Par contre, il va falloir que je m'habitue à ce climat infernal. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il y a de fortes chances que ne prenne pas la peine m'habiller, la plupart du temps, quand nous serons à la maison. » Précisais-je, l'air de rien.

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif, que son air amusé venait contredire.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. » Murmura-t-il, en m'allongeant sur la couverture.

« Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien. » Contrais-je, avant qu'il ne me réduise au silence, de ses lèvres gourmandes.

…

_USS Enterprise,_ _point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Émerveillée. C'était le terme. Celui qui qualifiait l'expression du visage d'Andrea, les paroles qu'elle débitait à toute vitesse, les gestes amples de ses bras, tandis que je lui faisais visiter chaque recoin du vaisseau. Elle avait aimé la passerelle, adoré l'ingénierie, s'était enthousiasmée devant le jardin botanique et les nombreux loisirs qu'il était possible de pratiquer à bord, comme les pistes de bowling et les complexes sportifs*****. Elle ne se lassait pas de déambuler, depuis des heures, en demandant à en voir toujours plus. Je terminais néanmoins ma visite par les quartiers qui l'accueilleraient. Je sonnais à la porte de la chambre que je savais occupée. Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe d'uniforme rouge, vint nous ouvrir.

« Monsieur Scott. » Me salua-t-elle, en souriant.

« Je vous présente Andrea. Elle logera avec vous. Andrea, voici la Yeoman Teresa Ross. Tu la croiseras souvent, puisqu'elle travaille avec moi. »

« Enchantée. » Dit Teresa, en tentant une main amicale que mon amie serra, ravie d'être bien accueillie. « Entre, je vais te montrer où tu peux ranger tes affaires. » Lui proposa-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas de sacs ? » S'étonna-t-elle, en jetant un œil à nos pieds.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de repasser chez moi. Je viendrai m'installer tout à l'heure et si ta proposition tient toujours, d'ici là, je serais heureuse que tu m'aides. » Lui expliqua Andrea.

« Dans ce cas, on se voit plus tard. » Conclut la Yeoman.

Nous la quittâmes, direction la salle de téléportation, pour redescendre sur Vulcain.

…

L'appartement d'Andrea était cosy, presque spartiate si l'on enlevait la touche féminine dans la décoration. Plus une chambre, avec un coin cuisine et une petite salle de bain attenante, qu'un véritable logement. Elle s'excusa inutilement pour le léger désordre, avant de sortir une valise de sous son lit et de commencer à y jeter pêle-mêle les quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait. Ses gestes étaient précipités, désordonnés, et je la stoppais en attrapant un de ses bras.

« Calme-toi. Nous avons le temps, rien ne presse. » Dis-je, doucement.

« Désolée. Je suis si excitée et en même temps tellement angoissée ! Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Si je ne me fait aucun ami ? Si… »

Je la fis taire en l'embrassant. Je n'avais pas prémédité mon geste, mais elle était irrésistible avec ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille et ses lèvres roses qui remuaient à toute vitesse. Elle se figea quelques secondes, avant de me rendre timidement mon baiser. Je la relâchais ensuite doucement et la regardais dans les yeux. Elle resta comme statufiée et je crus avoir mal fait.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, je… »

« Non, non. C'était très bien. C'est juste que personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé, avant. » M'avoua-t-elle, gênée.

« Je viens de te voler ton premier baiser ? Merde. Pardonne-moi, je suis sûr que tu aurais voulu mieux que ça. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Contra-t-elle, avant de poser de nouveau sa bouche délicieuse sur la mienne.

Maladroitement, elle approfondit notre étreinte et j'en aurais presque pleuré, tant elle était mignonne dans sa naïveté. Je collais mon front au sien, en caressant ses cheveux d'or.

« Si on continuait à faire tes bagages. » Murmurais-je, au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter de toute façon. » Dit-elle, en reprenant son ouvrage.

...

Sa valise bouclée, et en effet il n'y avait presque rien à l'intérieur, elle ferma, pour la dernière fois, la porte de cet appartement qui avait été son foyer, sans aucun regret. Nous nous mîmes en route vers l'aire de téléportation, d'un pas tranquille, en flânant dans le complexe touristique. En chemin, sans rien dire, elle prit simplement ma main, alors que nous discutions de la vie à bord du vaisseau. Elle avait visiblement hâte de commencer à travailler et son enthousiasme me contamina. Les permissions n'étaient vraiment pas pour me plaire, même si j'aurais eu bien tord si je n'avais pas profité de celle-ci. Je me promis d'offrir une bonne bouteille à Leonard, pour le remercier de m'avoir convaincu de le suivre, ce soir-là, tandis que nous arrivions en vue de notre destination. Je déposais son bagage sur un banc, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse en pierre. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, alors que je la rejoignais, son regard fixé loin sur l'horizon.

« Cette planète me manquera, tu sais. Je n'ai peut-être pas apprécié tous ses habitants, mais les paysages son magnifiques. » Dit-elle, subitement.

« Nous y reviendrons souvent, si tu veux mon avis. Le Capitaine et monsieur Spock y sont très attachés, également et y font escale dès qu'ils le peuvent. J'entends par là, dès qu'ils ont un bon prétexte, car ils ne peuvent pas non plus faire tout ce qu'ils veulent avec l'Enterprise. Mais nous explorerons bien d'autres mondes étranges. Certains mêmes plus beaux que celui-ci. Tu apprendras bien vite que Jim Kirk a un véritable don pour nous fourrer dans des situations inextricables. Ou bien est-ce une malédiction, je ne saurais dire. »

Ma dernière réflexion la fit rire aux éclats et le vent tiède emporta sa voix cristalline.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Enfin, je crois. J'ai hâte de voir ça, en tout cas. » M'assura-t-elle.

Nous regardâmes les reliefs du désert, la silhouette des montages qui crevait le ciel, au loin, durant quelques instants d'éternité, alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux aux terres arides de Vulcain. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et je ne résistais à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Nous y allons ? » Dis-je, doucement.

« Oui. Je dois encore m'installer dans mes quartiers. Parle-moi un peu de cette Teresa Ross. » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui donnais alors mon avis, sur la Yeoman, que je n'avais pas choisie par hasard. Sur son caractère doux, sa joie de vivre et son ardeur à la tâche. Je fis ce que je pus pour apaiser ses craintes de ne pas être acceptée, alors que nous montions sur une plateforme de téléportation. J'appelais ensuite le vaisseau, pour nous faire remonter à bord.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous étions rentrés, après ce déjeuner copieux, avec la charmante nouvelle amie de Scotty. C'était peut-être un androïde, mais elle paraissait bien assez humaine à mes yeux, pour comprendre ce que lui trouvait mon ami. L'ironie de la situation, restait le fait que mon ingénieur en chef, féru de mécanique, s'était amouraché d'une femme qui pourrait le combler également sur ce plan-là. Je fis part de mes réflexions à Spock, qui lui trouva cela tout à fait logique, quand on connaissait l'homme en question. Ce que j'approuvais.

Alors que nous étions allongés sur le lit, et que mon compagnon me massait avec une de ses délicieuses huiles magiques, je n'arrivais pas à me départager entre mon envie de rester et celle de repartir.

« Une part de moi les envie, tu sais. » Murmurais-je.

« Nos doubles ? » Compris Spock. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Parce qu'ils ont cette grande maison et vont vivre cette vie, à laquelle une partie de ton âme aspire depuis toujours ? » Me demanda-t-il, en déliant les muscles raidis de mon dos.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais conscient de ça. Même si nous en avons déjà parlé vaguement. C'est ce que j'imagine, quand je pense à nous, dans plusieurs années, quand nous raccrocherons nos carrières. »

« Quoi d'autre ? » Chuchota-t-il, en se penchant à mon oreille.

Je mis une éternité à répondre, cherchant mes mots.

« Un rêve. »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui d'un petit garçon. Il aurait tes oreilles et mes yeux. Ou d'une fillette. Elle aurait la bonté de ta mère et de longs cheveux, noirs comme les tiens. » Avouais-je.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me serra contre lui, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma nuque.

« Tu sais que les Vulcains comptent parmi eux les meilleurs généticiens. C'est grâce à eux que j'existe. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment mes parents m'avaient conçu. » Me dit-il, doucement.

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, dubitatif.

« En même temps, je n'ai pas très envie de savoir ça. » Répondis-je, en grimaçant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les Vulcains et les Terriens ne sont pas compatibles, Jim. J'ai été crée dans un laboratoire. » M'apprit-il. « Cela leur a pris quatre ans, pour assembler les gênes qui allaient faire de moi un être viable et assez fort pour arriver à terme. »

« C'est une histoire incroyable. » Soufflais-je, en le fixant d'un air ahuri. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es un cas unique. »

« C'est une démarche fastidieuse, qui demande beaucoup de patience. Mais puisque nous n'en sommes pas encore là, cela ne me coûte rien d'essayer de me renseigner dès maintenant. » Proposa-t-il.

« Tu ferais ça ? Merci. Mais, il nous faut tout de même une mère, pour cet enfant. » Lui rappelais-je.

« Bien évidement, mais nous avons le temps d'y penser. » Me rassura-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

« Vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle soit Vulcaine ? » M'interrogeais-je.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Me répondit-il, sincèrement. « Mais je poserai la question. »

« Tu veux donc me suivre dans cette aventure ? »

« Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? » Chuchota-t-il, contre mes lèvres, avant de m'embrasser.

« En attendant, nous n'avons qu'à tenter de le faire nous-mêmes. » Susurrais-je à son oreille, avant de le chevaucher.

« Tu es conscient que cela ne fonctionnera pas, quel que soit le nombre de fois où l'on essaye. » Dit-il, très sérieusement, en remontant ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses.

« Je disais ça pour rire, Spock. Je ne suis pas stupide. » Rétorquais-je, en riant, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Il me débarrassa de mon boxer, avant d'agripper mes fesses fermement. Je gémis, en sentant son érection contre la mienne, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il se tortilla ensuite sous moi, pour que je puisse le lui enlever. La chaleur de sa peau, couplée à celle de l'air ambiant, me mirent bien vite en nage, alors que ses mains voyageaient sur mon corps, le faisant également se consumer de l'intérieur. Ses doigts se firent enjôleurs, habiles à me préparer, me faisant me mouvoir tel un pantin entre ses bras. Mon cœur eut un raté et ma voix dérailla quelque peu, quand il souleva mes hanches pour s'insinuer en moi, lentement. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, en m'appuyant sur son torse, son bassin venant frapper l'arrière de mes cuisses, encore et encore. La maison était suffisamment grande pour que nous ne soyons pas contraints de garder le silence, et tant mieux, car il savait exactement quelles cordes faire vibrer pour m'arracher des gémissements qui m'embarrasseraient presque, s'il n'en était pas le seul spectateur. Il s'empara soudainement d'une de mes mains, avant de la poser sur mon membre, dans une demande silencieuse, à laquelle j'accédais avec envie, me caressant pour le délice de ses yeux. Il m'observa longuement, de ses prunelles noircies par le désir, m'amener moi-même à l'apogée du plaisir, ses coups de reins redoublant d'intensité. Quand subitement, il posa sa paume brûlante sur mes phalanges, pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la jouissance, alors qu'il se répandait en moi dans un dernier mouvement.

Je me laissais retomber sur lui, essoufflé, des tâches noires dansants devant mes yeux. Il me serra contre lui, chatouillant mon dos du bout de ses doigts. Mon léger malaise reflua doucement, alors que mon cœur consentait à ralentir.

« Est-ce que je m'y habituerai un jour ? » Murmurais-je, ma joue appuyée contre son torse.

« À quoi ? »

« Au climat. » Précisais-je.

« Encore faudrait-il que nous séjournions ici un certain temps. Ce n'est pas en venant quelques jours, par-ci par-là, que tu t'adapteras. Ma mère m'a dit, une fois, que cela lui avait pris presque un an, avant d'être à l'aise. » Répondit-il.

« Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, alors. » Concluais-je, en soupirant.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression. » Dit-il, de manière incongrue.

« Il y a des siècles, le mot auberge pouvait désigner une prison, vulgairement. C'est ce que l'on disait d'un détenu qui ne risquait pas d'être libéré de si tôt. » Lui expliquais-je, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Cela prend tout son sens. Pourquoi le langage humain est-il plein de proverbes imagés de ce genre ? »

« Va savoir. Il faut croire que nous aimons compliquer les choses. » Avançais-je, avant de doucement m'endormir contre lui.

Il embrassa mon front, en caressant mes cheveux humides, avant de m'installer plus confortablement. Je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, bercé par le bruit du vent à travers les volets baissés et les cajoleries de ses mains sur mon corps.

* * *

><p><strong>*Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas inventé ceci, c'est vrai !<strong>


	10. Faux départ

**Faux départ**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 10, où Scotty pose une question qui ne fallait pas, où Andrea reste bien mystérieuse, où Amanda pète un plomb, où Sarek ne sait pas quoi dire, où Jim Prime a une requête et où Jim en est ravi. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

**PS : Je serais absente 2 jours, jeudi et vendredi, car je reçois une amie chez moi. A samedi pour la suite donc.**

_USS Enterprise,_ _point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Nous retournâmes aux quartiers de Teresa Ross, chargés du peu d'effets personnels d'Andrea. Je ne savais toujours presque rien de sa vie, avant notre rencontre. Tout était allé très vite, mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça, alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse d'installer ses affaires dans les tiroirs vides de la chambre, avec l'aide de la Yeoman. Par politesse, je restais sur le pas de la porte, en l'attendant pour aller dîner au mess des officiers, exceptionnellement. Même si elle me regarderait manger, comme au déjeuner avec le Capitaine et monsieur Spock, je me faisais une joie de partager ce moment avec elle. Par la suite, j'espérais que malgré qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se nourrir, elle ne s'isolerait pas durant les pauses repas. Je ne souhaitais pas que sa nature l'empêche de nouer des amitiés solides avec les membres d'équipage qu'elle côtoiera souvent. Je comptais, bien évidement, briefer mon équipe sur son arrivée, mais après réflexion, j'avais également décidé de la laisser se présenter elle-même, de la manière qu'elle jugerait bonne. C'est pour cela, qu'une fois en route, après qu'elle ait fini de ranger ses vêtements, je la mis en garde.

« À ma connaissance, personne n'a de préjugés sur l'inconnu ici. C'est un peu une condition sine qua non pour servir à bord de l'Enterprise. Mais attends-toi, par contre, à un certain nombre de questions. La curiosité est une des choses que l'on encourage. Je ne veux pas que les cadets aient peur de demander quand ils ne savent pas, car le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau dépend de nous, et donc, la survie de chacun. C'est aussi valable pour toi. Ne reste jamais dans le doute, dans ton travail. C'est trop souvent synonyme de catastrophes. »

« J'en prends note. » M'assura-t-elle. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis habituée aux questionnements des gens. Mon concepteur avait des buts… disons… bien précis, quand il m'a crée, desquels je me suis éloignée, dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Je suis bien trop esthétiquement agréable, pour une ingénieure, ça suscite un certain intérêt dans la profession. » M'expliqua-t-elle, en essayant d'en plaisanter. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle forçait un peu trop le trait.

« Et… quelles étaient les motivations de ton créateur ? » Demandais-je, maladroitement, alors que nous arrivions au mess.

« Nous parlerons de ceci une autre fois, si tu veux bien. » Répondit-elle, en actionnant la porte.

« Aucun problème. Je m'excuse si la question était trop personnelle. » Répliquais-je, en la laissant passer devant.

« Non, elle ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment. C'est moi qui ai un problème avec ça, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas appris grand-chose sur moi et que c'est sûrement beaucoup demandé que de m'engager sans presque rien savoir de ma vie. Après tout, je pourrais très bien te raconter ce que je veux. » S'excusa-t-elle, en s'installant avec moi à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, après que j'ai sorti mon repas du réplicateur.

« Je n'ai pas demandé ça pour des raisons professionnelles. Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout. Nous sommes tous ici, car nous fuyons ou voulons prouver quelque chose. Pour ne citer qu'eux, le Docteur McCoy vient de se remarier, alors qu'il s'était engagé suite à un divorce particulièrement difficile. Monsieur Spock, qui est à demi-vulcain, comme tu le sais déjà, est le seul représentant que son espèce à bord. Le Haut Conseil Vulcain et en particulier son père, ont pris ça comme une insulte, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sent mieux accepté par nous, que par ses congénères. Et même le Capitaine, que certains ont toujours vu comme le fils indigne de son père mort sacrifié pour son propre équipage. Il s'est enrôlé pour les convaincre qu'il était aussi capable que lui. Bon, maintenant, tu comprendras vite qu'il les emmerde tous autant qu'ils sont, les amiraux ! » Elle éclata de rire. « C'est un honneur, de servir sous ses ordres. Il est exigeant, mais juste, à l'écoute. Et Spock gravite autour de lui, tel un Jiminy Cricket. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Jiminy Cricket. C'est le personnage d'un vieux conte terrien. Disons, comme une conscience, si tu préfères. On va dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là. » Ajoutais-je, avant d'engloutir une bonne bouchée de ce que le synthétiseur osait appeler un haggis, même si l'on était bien loin de la recette traditionnelle de feu ma grand-mère.

« C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, ce midi. Ils ne forment pas un couple ordinaire, c'est sûr. Mais nous non plus. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer et m'emparais de mon verre d'eau.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, après que j'ai repris mon souffle.

« Non. C'est juste…tu considères que nous sommes un couple ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? »

« Si, si ! Je n'étais pas sûr que toi aussi, c'est tout. » La rassurais-je, en prenant sa main.

Elle me sourit, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table, pour m'embrasser.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je fus tiré du sommeil par les échos de ce qui semblait être une dispute. Spock était déjà bien réveillé, l'oreille tendue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Mes parents. »

« C'est à propos de quoi cette fois ? Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leurs paroles. » Lui demandais-je.

« Ça ne va te plaire. » Me prévint-il.

« Ça ne peut pas être pire que d'écouter ta mère me parler du prochain Pon Farr de ton père. » Grommelais-je, en me renfonçant dans les oreillers.

Ses sourcils allèrent se perdre sous sa franche, alors qu'il affichait un air quelque peu choqué.

« Oh merde ! C'est vrai que je ne te l'avais pas dit. » M'exclamais-je, en plaquant une main sur mon front.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre le rapport avec Sinak. » Dit-il.

Je le fixais, sans piger pourquoi il parlait de lui, soudainement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ma mère est furieuse parce que mon père lui a dit que l'idée venait de Sinak. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre les deux informations. Ce n'est pas très clair. »

Je me redressais brusquement, en entendant ses paroles.

« Le fils de… » M'écriais-je. « Il a osé ! Mais ce gars n'a aucune limite ! » M'emportais-je, en me levant.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il a fait ? » Me demanda Spock, en m'imitant.

« Il a conseillé à ton père de prendre une compagne Vulcaine. » Lui appris-je, en m'habillant.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors que je sortais de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Il m'emboîta cependant le pas et nous déboulâmes dans le salon, où nous tombâmes sur un Sarek prostré dans un fauteuil, alors qu'Amanda hurlait littéralement, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Elle se tut soudainement, en nous apercevant enfin, avant de simplement quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Mon beau-père soupira lourdement, en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son siège.

« Où est-il ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« J'ai refusé de donner cette information à ma femme, ce n'est certainement pas pour ensuite vous le dire à vous. Ici, nous ne réglons pas les conflits par la violence. »

Avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée, je préférais également quitter la pièce. Laissant Spock seul avec lui.

…

Je retrouvais Amanda dans le jardin. Cette fois, elle ne pleurait pas, non. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle n'en voulait même pas à son mari. Elle me donna simplement l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. De la voir dans cet état, étrangement, me calma. Peut-être parce qu'au moins un de nous deux devait rester lucide pour raisonner l'autre.

« Respirez. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil, pour ce type. Vous aurez bien l'occasion de le lui faire payer, à un moment ou à un autre. » Tentais-je, en posant une main sur son épaule fine.

« Pourquoi nous hait-il au point de vouloir mettre mon couple en péril ? N'ai-je pas fait mes preuves, depuis toutes ses années où j'ai vécu ici, selon toutes leurs coutumes ? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est qu'un seul individu, Amanda. Un parmi beaucoup qui vous ont très bien acceptée. Il ne mérite pas tant d'attention. » Contrais-je.

« Il n'est pas un cas unique. »

« Je sais. Comme tous les Terriens ne sont pas ouverts d'esprit ou amicaux. Personne n'est parfait, il est vain de vouloir se faire aimer de tout le monde. Je me rends compte, moi aussi, qu'il est temps que je laisse Sinak derrière moi et que je passe à autre chose. » Argumentais-je.

« Je sais que vous avez raison et Sarek m'a assuré qu'il ne suivrait pas son conseil, mais cela m'a mis dans une telle rage. »

« C'est compréhensible. Rentrons. Je vais faire du thé. » Lui proposais-je.

« Merci, Jim. Mais vous avez un départ à préparer et je ne veux pas vous accaparer pour votre dernière soirée ici. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? » M'assurais-je.

« Oui. Sortez, faites ce que vous avez prévu. Je suis calmée. » Insista-t-elle.

J'acceptais donc et nous rejoignîmes son mari et le mien. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, Spock et Sarek étaient en pleine conversation. En nous voyant arriver, ils se levèrent et je me dirigeais vers mon compagnon.

« Nous y allons ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesça et nous mîmes en route, après avoir salué ses parents, direction Gol.

…

_Vulcain, ville de Gol, point de vue de Spock Prime._

Nous étions rentrés à un rythme tranquille. Jim ne voulait rien montrer de sa fatigue, face à la température, et s'enthousiasmait pour les préparatifs de la cérémonie. D'après lui, plutôt que de chercher quelqu'un qui accepterait de nous marier, il proposa de simplement profiter de celui que nous avions sous la main. En effet, son alter ego avait ce pouvoir, mais uniquement sur l'Enterprise. Ce qui voulait dire que nous allions devoir le convaincre de rester un jour de plus sur Vulcain. J'approuvais l'idée, bien évidemment, même si le résultat allait certainement donner des mots de tête à certains. En particulier un certain médecin et rien que pour voir sa tête, cela valait le détour.

Nos doubles ne devaient plus tarder, justement et nous avions préparé un repas en conséquence. Jim prenait peu à peu ses aises, dans cette maison qui avait été ma forteresse de solitude et elle me semblait bien moins lugubre quand son rire y résonnait. La sonnerie de la porte retentit, alors que je mettais la table et mon T'hy'la se précipita pour leur ouvrir. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre autour du dîner et très vite la conversation se porta sur les dernières nouvelles. Le jeune Kirk nous parla d'une certaine Andrea, un androïde qu'il venait d'engager, en se demandant si nous la connaissions. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais cela me rappela Data et fatalement, le Capitaine Picard, que j'avais laissé derrière moi, dans un autre temps. Vers la fin du repas, Jim décida d'aborder enfin le sujet de notre union, alors que je me levais pour servir du thé, avec l'aide de mon alter ego.

« Nous avions quelque chose à vous annoncer et un service à te demander. » Débuta-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. Nous voudrions que tu nous maries, sur l'Enterprise, avant de repartir. » Avoua-t-il, alors que nous revenions avec la théière et les tasses.

Ils nous regardèrent, surpris mais visiblement ravis. Surtout le jeune Kirk.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as finalement décidé ? » Demanda ce dernier à mon Jim.

« Vous deux. C'est vrai, je vous ai rencontrés et je me suis demandé pourquoi nous n'avions pas suivi cette route. »

« Peut-être parce que moi, je suis mort, alors que nous nous étions unis sur Vulcain à peine quelques jours auparavant. Quand je suis revenu à la vie, le choc a été rude. C'était comme me prendre une grosse gifle. Spock était là, devant moi, profondément marqué par ma perte. Cela m'est venu comme une évidence. Vous, vous avez vécu presque une vie entière, sans qu'il n'arrive rien de fatal, à l'un d'entre vous. Cela vous a probablement conforté dans l'idée que vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça, pour être heureux ensemble. Pas que ce soit une obligation, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais au moment où j'ai repris conscience, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'ancrer à lui, encore un peu plus. »

« Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Parce que je le ressens, maintenant. » Répondit mon Jim. Ce qui me toucha, même si je n'en dis rien.

« Alors j'accepte. Nous repartirons donc après la cérémonie. Avez-vous choisi des témoins ? »

« J'espérais que Bones voudrait bien me faire cet honneur. En souvenir de mon meilleur ami. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'échangeais un regard entendu avec mon double et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

« C'est étrange, mais pourquoi pas. » Approuva le jeune Kirk. « Je vais contacter Tanzer, notre responsable des loisirs, pour qu'il organise un petit quelque chose, d'ici demain. » Ajouta-t-il, avant de se lever, en sortant son communicateur. Il s'éclipsa le temps de passer son appel.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula tranquillement, au rythme des éclats de rire de deux Jim et je me fis la réflexion que nos doubles allaient me manquer.


	11. Vérités

**Vérités**

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'avais pas prévu de centrer ce chapitre sur Scotty et Andrea, mais ça m'a échappé XD La cérémonie sera donc pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience ces trois derniers jours.**

_Vulcain, ville de Shi'Kahr, demeure de Sarek et Amanda, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous avions donc gagné une nuit de plus sur Vulcain. Nous étions rentrés tôt, après le dîner, pour annoncer la nouvelle du mariage de nos doubles à Sarek et Amanda. Ils avaient été ravis de l'apprendre, enfin, surtout la mère de Spock, qui voulait absolument y assister. Pour ma part, j'étais plus touché que je ne voulais bien l'admettre, par leur demande. De toute manière, puisque leur existence devait rester secrète, il valait sûrement mieux que cette fête se déroule sur l'Enterprise, à l'abri des curieux. J'avais également appelé Bones, pour lui faire part de la requête de mon alter ego. Évidemment, il avait râlé pour la forme, prétendu qu'à se rythme-là, le vaisseau serait bientôt reconverti en chapelle, avant d'accepter de bonne grâce.

Spock me semblait quelque peu distant, alors que nous étions assis, à même le sol de sa chambre, occupés par un exercice de méditation. Je n'en avais pas spécialement besoin, mais mon compagnon m'avait confié, il y a déjà quelque temps, que le faire avec moi l'aidait grandement. De par notre lien, nos esprits avaient tendance à s'égarer l'un vers l'autre et quand je pratiquais une autre activité à côté, cela perturbait parfois sa concentration. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, même si je commençais à peine à acquérir des compétences dans ce domaine, sauf que ce soir-là, c'était lui qui paraissait complètement ailleurs. Après de longues minutes, n'y tenant plus, je brisais le silence.

_« Il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais discuter ? »_ Demandais-je, par la pensée, mes yeux toujours fermés. Espérant qu'ainsi il aurait plus de facilités à se confier sur son ressenti.

Il me laissa patienter quelques secondes, dans l'obscurité de la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lueur tremblante des bougies qu'il avait allumées plus tôt. L'odeur boisée de l'encens envahit mes narines, alors que je prenais de nouveau une inspiration profonde, quand il me répondit enfin.

_« Cela n'est-il pas trop étrange d'être témoin pour moi-même ? »_

_« Vu l'originalité de la situation dans son ensemble, pas franchement, non. Nous ne sommes plus à ça près, tu sais. Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? » _Répondis-je, en partie amusé par les événements.

_« Je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste déroutant de les voir, avec leur parcours si différent du nôtre. Ils ont l'air si proche et en même temps, ils ont toujours trouvé ça amplement suffisant de simplement voyager ensemble, sans se lier autrement que par l'esprit. Rien d'officiel. Je suis même certain qu'à part quelques membres d'équipage, peu de gens devait être au courant. »_ Déduit-il, perplexe.

_« Alors que nous, nous le portons comme un étendard, un plastron sur notre poitrine. Comme si cela nous définissait entièrement. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu crains, qu'en définitive, nous n'ayons plus d'individualité. Que nous devenions une seule et même entité. »_ Compris-je, en percevant ses émotions.

_« Quand je vois avec quelle facilité, tu cernes mon ressenti, oui, c'est l'impression que ça donne. »_

_« Pourquoi serait-ce quelque chose de négatif ? Je trouve ça plutôt rassurant. » _Contrais-je.

_« Parce que si demain… nous sommes séparés… »_

_« Nous ne le serons pas. » _Le coupais-je.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Me contredit-il à voix haute, toute concentration envolée.

J'ouvris les yeux, pour croiser les siens, presque noirs, dans l'ombre de la nuit.

« C'est vrai. » Admis-je. « Mais se préparer au pire n'est pas une manière agréable, ni saine, de vivre. »

« Se persuader que rien n'arrivera jamais, non plus. » Argumenta-t-il, en se levant dans l'intention d'éteindre les bougies et rallumer la lumière.

« Non, laisse. J'aime cette ambiance. » L'arrêtais-je, en allant m'allonger sur le lit.

« Il faudra les souffler avant de s'endormir, alors. » Dit-il, avant de me rejoindre.

« Bien entendu. » Approuvais-je, alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi. « Tu sais, moi, quand je les regarde, je me dis surtout que même la mort a échoué à les séparer. Je préfère me concentrer là-dessus, plutôt que sur les années difficiles qu'ils ont pu passer. Sans toi, j'aurais fait un bien piètre Capitaine, j'en suis persuadé. Alors je ne regrette rien. Penses-tu que je fais de toi un mauvais Vulcain ? »

« Indubitablement. » Affirma-t-il. « Mais tu m'as appris que ce n'était pas grave. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais laisser s'exprimer mon côté humain, sans en avoir honte. Cela me permet de mieux m'accepter tel que je suis réellement. » Ajouta-t-il, en me serrant contre lui.

« Et je te préfère ainsi, que totalement froid. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes deux facettes. » Affirmais-je, avant de l'embrasser.

Je me redressais ensuite, pour retirer mes vêtements qui me collaient à la peau et m'enfonçais confortablement dans les oreillers. Il m'imita, avant de fondre sur moi, emprisonnant mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, dans un baiser sensuel. De ses mains, il réveilla mon corps engourdi par notre séance de méditation, attisant mes sens. L'odeur épicée de sa peau emplit mes narines, le grain de son épiderme chatouilla la pulpe de mes doigts alors que je caressais son dos, le goût de sa langue taquina la mienne, avant qu'elle ne laisse des traînées de feu sur mon torse, alors que mes soupirs s'élevaient dans la chambre. Il enflamma mon âme, de sa bouche, de ses paumes, méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que gémissements entre ses bras. Il consentit alors enfin à s'occuper de mon érection, lentement, prenant son temps pour me faire perdre la tête. J'agrippais ses cheveux, l'incitant à accélérer, à resserrer ses lèvres autour de moi. Ce qu'il fit, alors que je me laissais retomber sur le matelas, jusqu'à ce que je rende les armes sous la caresse de sa langue. Essoufflé et assouvi, je l'accueillis entre mes cuisses, le plaisir s'écoulant dans mes veines. Il me prit avec force et je me raccrochais à ses épaules tendues, alors qu'il saisissait mes jambes pour les plier contre mon torse. Mes cris allèrent se perdre dans la nuit noire, par la fenêtre ouverte, alors que les siens envahissaient mon esprit, comme la plus douce des mélopées. Je vins alors une deuxième fois, sous la douceur d'une de ses mains, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient erratiques. Il m'embrassa à perdre haleine, mordillant une de mes lèvres, avant de me rejoindre dans les brumes d'un orgasme voluptueux.

Alors que le sommeil me guettait déjà, j'entendis Spock se lever et souffler les bougies, avant de revenir se caler contre mon dos. Je rejetais bien vite le drap, du pied, au bas du lit, car il me tenait trop chaud, offrant mon corps nu au regard de mon compagnon. Il en profita allègrement, me berçant de caresses, du bout de ses doigts, sur ma peau moite. Je m'endormis ainsi, sous ses tendres attentions, mes pensées s'envolant vers les événements qui nous attendaient le lendemain.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue d'Andrea._

Montgomery m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à mes quartiers, après notre dîner et souhaité bonne nuit d'un baiser presque timide. Sa gaucherie lui donnait un côté adorable. Et je me fis la réflexion, allongée sur mon lit, dans le noir, que notre rencontre, tel un ouragan balayant tout sur son passage, avait changé ma vie du tout au tout. Je tournais ma tête vers Teresa qui dormait à deux mètres de là, en repensant à la manière dont elle m'avait accueilli. La gentillesse incarnée. La nervosité m'envahit de nouveau, en songeant au travail qui m'attendait demain et je me remémorais la promesse de Monty, de faire quelque chose pour mon hypersensibilité. Je lui en étais déjà reconnaissante, car cela restait contraignant au quotidien.

Mes batteries n'étant pas déchargées, je ne trouvais aucune raison de me mettre en veille. Néanmoins, je n'osais pas me lever pour déambuler seule dans le vaisseau. Cela faisait donc environ deux heures, maintenant, que je fixais le plafond, en essayant de ne pas céder à l'ennui le plus profond. Parfois, j'enviais les humains. Dormir semblait tellement agréable et rêver si amusant. Quand mon système se rechargeait, je m'éteignais simplement, avant de reprendre conscience comme s'il ne s'était passé qu'un instant, le temps d'un clignement de paupières. En soupirant, je jetais un œil au réveil, dont l'écran digital annonçait 23,10 heures. N'y tenant plus, je repoussais le drap et m'empressais d'enfiler ma robe d'uniforme rouge et mes bottes, nouvellement acquises, dans le plus grand silence, avant de sortir.

Le corridor désert, vu l'heure tardive, prenait des allures presque lugubres sous l'éclairage quelque peu tamisé du couloir, caractéristique de la phase nocturne. Mes pas brisèrent le lourd silence, alors que je me dirigeais vers le turbolift, en cherchant dans ma mémoire vive à quel niveau se trouvait l'ingénierie, où j'étais quasiment sûre de trouver Scotty. L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement, pour me transporter au pont P, avant de s'immobiliser et de m'ouvrir le passage. Ici, le vaisseau ne dormait jamais vraiment. Les moteurs demandaient une surveillance constante, les équipes se relayaient donc en continu. Je croisais un jeune Enseigne habillé lui aussi de rouge, alors qu'il sortait d'une salle, que je me rappelais être le bureau de mon ami. Il me salua, même s'il était clair, sur son visage, qu'il se demandait qui j'étais et je pris le temps de me présenter rapidement. Il en fit de même, en retour, m'apprenant qu'il s'appelait Sean Happer et qu'il travaillait aussi sous les ordres de Monty. Je lui souhaitais ensuite bonne nuit, car il terminait son quart, avant de passer la porte par laquelle il venait de surgir.

La pièce n'était pas spécialement vaste, mais son mobilier minimaliste était censé atténuer cette impression. Malheureusement, les multiples outils et autres appareils qui encombraient les étagères, la table, et même le sol, à certains endroits, annulaient totalement cet effet. Assis dans son fauteuil, Scotty semblait concentré sur un petit mécanisme. Si bien qu'il ne m'entendît pas entrer et qu'il sursauta, quand d'un timide « salut », j'annonçais ma présence.

« Tu n'es pas au lit ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air inquiet, en m'invitant d'un geste à m'asseoir en face de lui.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, pour le moment. » Lui répondis-je, en m'installant.

« Tant que tu es suffisamment en forme, demain matin, tu peux rester avec moi. Cela me fait plaisir que tu sois venue me trouver. » Avoua-t-il, en posant la pièce qu'il tenait sur son bureau.

Ce que j'appréciais le plus chez cet homme, c'était la façon dont il s'exprimait avec moi. Trouvant toujours la formulation juste, celle qui me montrera qu'il est bien conscient que je ne suis pas humaine, sans pour autant me le rappeler trop lourdement.

« Je m'ennuyais et quelque chose me disait que tu ne dormais pas. » Répondis-je, simplement, en jetant un œil au dispositif qu'il tentait manifestement de réparer. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? » Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

« Ça vient d'un des réplicateurs du mess. Comme pour la plupart des membres d'équipage, la qualité médiocre de la nourriture commence sérieusement à entamer mon moral. Entrer le plus de détails possible sur les plats dans l'ordinateur de bord, que ce soit sur les ingrédients ou le goût présumé des aliments, n'apporte aucune amélioration significative, j'ai donc décidé de m'attaquer aux engrenages eux-mêmes. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas très optimiste, mais on ne sait jamais. » M'expliqua-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

« Tu sais que je ne mange pas. » Débutais-je.

« Oui, désolé de t'embêter avec ça, alors que tu n'es même pas concernée. » Me coupa-t-il, penaud.

« Laisse-moi finir, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Donc, malgré que je n'aie aucun besoin de me nourrir, je suis néanmoins équipée du sens du goût. Tout comme ceux du toucher, de la vue ou encore de l'odorat ou de l'ouïe. Cela me rend plus vivante. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Me questionna-t-il.

« Si je suis capable d'identifier un aliment, alors cette machine pourrait l'être également. Peut-être en ajoutant un dispositif similaire à celui qui me donne cette capacité. Il suffira, ensuite, de la soumettre à des échantillons, pour qu'elle les reproduise à l'identique, et pas seulement au niveau esthétique. »

Il me fixa un instant, avant de sourire.

« C'est génial. » Souffla-t-il.

« N'exagérons rien. » Répondis-je, en souriant, tout de même touchée par son enthousiasme.

« Non, vraiment ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Donner le goût aux synthétiseurs. » Insista-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas un androïde, tu penses comme un être vivant. Tu n'y peux rien. Mais je suis sûr que cette idée aurait fini par te venir. » Affirmais-je. « Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à oublier que rien chez moi n'est naturel, donc ça m'est immédiatement venu à l'esprit. »

« Ça me peine, que tu réfléchisses ainsi sur toi. Car tu as tort. Ta personnalité n'est pas artificielle. » Contra-t-il, sincèrement chagriné.

« Je suis dotée d'une âme synthétique, Monty, conçue pour paraître la plus humaine possible. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. » Répondis-je, doucement, en prenant sa main. « Mais cela me fait plaisir que tu crois le contraire. » Ajoutais-je, en souriant.

Il ne sut clairement pas quoi répondre à ça et mêla ses doigts aux miens, sur le bureau.

« Tu es réelle, pour moi. » Murmura-t-il.

« Et c'est pour ça que je suis heureuse que nous soyons ensemble. Parce que je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme un objet. »

« Tu sembles parler d'expérience. J'ai bien compris que c'était un sujet sensible, mais… » Hésita-t-il.

« C'est une longue et ennuyeuse histoire. » Lui assurais-je, en rigolant nerveusement.

« Combien de temps encore, vas-tu éviter d'en discuter ? » Me demanda-t-il, très sérieusement. « Je ne compte aller nulle part, tu sais. Je ne t'ai pas fait embarquer à bord, pour ensuite te tourner le dos et t'éviter à la moindre contrariété concernant ton passé. Je ne suis pas idiot, je pense avoir à peu près compris les intentions premières de ton concepteur. Et si je ne l'approuve évidemment pas, je ne saurais t'en juger responsable. Tu n'as rien demandé, après tout. Et tu as su gagner ta liberté. »

Son discours m'émut aux larmes, que je tentais en vain de retenir. S'il était surpris que je sois également capable de pleurer, il n'en montra rien. À la place, il contourna son bureau pour venir s'accroupir devant moi, en s'emparant de mes mains.

« De mon point de vue, l'objétisation d'un être vivant est une pratique abject, si elle est pratiquée contre le consentement de la personne en question. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Mais je ne suis pas… »

« Si, tu l'es ! Tu as été conçue pour t'en rapprocher le plus possible, c'est beaucoup trop facile ensuite, de prétendre que c'est malgré tout insuffisant pour te considérer comme tel ! » S'indigna-t-il, en se levant, pour arpenter la pièce.

Je bondis de ma chaise, pour me pointer devant lui et l'embrasser. D'abord surpris, il me rendit mon étreinte avec une passion que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, en me poussant à reculer jusqu'à buter contre le meuble. Il se saisit de l'arrière de mes cuisses, pour m'asseoir sur la surface métallique, avant de se caler entre elles. Il dévorait mes lèvres, mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Je ne maîtrisais plus vraiment la situation et la sensation était grisante. Mais brusquement, il me relâcha et recula comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû. » S'excusa-t-il, le souffle court, un air catastrophé sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, en descendant de mon perchoir.

« Parce que tout ceci va beaucoup trop vite. Pour moi, en tous cas. Je ne me suis jamais engagé dans une vraie relation et je n'ai pas envie de tout foirer en faisant n'importe quoi. » Se justifia-t-il, rapidement. « Je ne te considère pas comme un coup d'un soir. »

« Je n'ai, à aucun moment, cru ça de toi. J'ai confiance en toi. » Affirmais-je.

« Au nom de quoi ? Tu me connais à peine ! » S'étonna-t-il, en brassant de l'air avec ses bras.

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre. Et on se laissera tout le temps que tu voudras, on ira au rythme qui te conviendra, parce que si tu penses que j'en sais plus que toi sur les interactions humaines, tu te trompes ! Les hommes que j'ai connus ne m'ont jamais considéré autrement que comme un jouet ou un outil pour leurs travaux scientifiques ! Tu es la première personne à me dire que je mérite le respect. Cela suffit pour faire de toi quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux. » Argumentais-je, vivement, en encadrant son visage de mes mains, pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Si je les avais sous la main, ces porcs… »

« Chut… » Sifflais-je, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. « C'est du passé, tout ça. Maintenant, je suis ici, avec toi, un vrai métier qui me plaît et tout un tas de gens qui auront peut-être envie de me connaître, comme Sean Happer que j'ai croisé en arrivant ou Teresa qui a tout fait pour que je me sente immédiatement chez moi. Tu m'as sauvé, Monty. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Si j'étais capable de rêver, j'aurais peur que ce ne soit pas réel, tant c'est inespéré. »

« C'est plutôt à moi, de te dire merci. » Répondit-il, avant de m'emporter dans un baiser beaucoup plus innocent, voluptueux.

Et je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, en me perdant dans notre étreinte.


	12. Pour toujours

**Pour toujours**

**Note de l'auteur : Une nouvelle histoire qui s'achève. La fin me laisse un peu triste, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise tristesse. Cette fic a commencé par un mariage et finit par un mariage. La boucle est bouclée. Déjà des idées pour la suite, hâte de l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, une nouvelle fois. A très vite mes tribbles !**

_USS Enterprise,_ _point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Le vaisseau était en effervescence. Déjà parce que nous étions sur le départ et que chacun faisait les dernières vérifications de routine, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ensuite, parce que garder un événement, tel qu'un mariage, secret à bord, était illusoire. Vu que tous les membres d'équipage connaissaient l'existence de nos doubles, la nouvelle n'avait étonné personne. Mais la plupart semblaient ravis. Notre responsable des loisirs avait de nouveau mis les petits plats dans les grands et la réception promettait d'être à la hauteur de nos hôtes.

Nous nous trouvions actuellement dans nos quartiers. Spock m'aidait à ajuster ma tenue de cérémonie, alors que j'essuyais mes mains moites de sueur, sur mon pantalon, dans un geste nerveux.

« Calme-toi. Tout va très bien se passer. » Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

J'allais répondre, quand Bones entra, sans même s'annoncer, d'un pas furibond, son propre uniforme à moitié débraillé.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! » M'indignais-je, en le regardant commencer à faire les cent pas.

« Au cas où vous seriez en train de forniquer comme des bêtes ? Y a-t-il un moment où ce n'est pas le cas, de toute manière ? » Rétorqua-t-il, n'étant visiblement pas dans son état normal.

« Mais, tu es complètement saoul, ma parole ! » M'exclamais-je, alors que Spock restait muet, parfaitement choqué par les paroles de mon ami.

« Oui ! Et alors ? » S'écria-t-il, en remuant ses bras, mettant à mal son équilibre précaire.

Je le rattrapais, avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol et l'aidais à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Alors ? Tu dois être témoin d'un mariage dans moins d'une heure et tu ne peux pas aligner deux phrases cohérentes, sans te vautrer lamentablement ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? Vous vous êtes disputés avec Nyota ? » Demandais-je, en me posant sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

Mon compagnon pris place en face de nous, toujours silencieux.

« Non, tout va bien entre nous. » M'assura-t-il, en appuyant sa tête sur ma cuisse. « Ça tourne. » Baragouina-t-il, avant d'essayer de se lever, en fixant désespérément l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Comprenant le message, je le soulevais par les aisselles et l'accompagnais précipitamment jusqu'aux toilettes. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la cuvette et rendit son dernier repas. Je m'emparais d'une serviette, avant de la passer sous l'eau froide. J'en tapotais ensuite sa nuque, puis son visage, après que les spasmes se soient calmés. Il resta assis par terre, après avoir tiré la chasse, reprenant une respiration normale. Spock nous rejoignit, avec un verre où des herbes flottaient dans un liquide transparent. Il le tendit à Leonard, sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda mon ami, d'une voix enrouée, après avoir reniflé le breuvage.

« Des herbes médicinales de Vulcain. Tu te sentiras mieux après les avoir avalées. » Le renseigna-t-il, sans montrer la moindre émotion, avant de retourner dans la chambre, sans même lui laisser le temps de le remercier.

« Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? » Me demanda-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée et de grimacer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Tu te sens de te lever ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Oui. Les vertiges sont passés. » M'assura-t-il, avant de se mettre debout tout seul, pour me le prouver.

Je restais malgré tout prêt à le retenir, au cas où. Il se traîna dans l'autre pièce et nous nous rassîmes tranquillement.

« Vas-tu enfin t'expliquer ? » Le relançais-je.

Il prit le temps de terminer sa boisson, en essayant de ne pas trop montrer à quel point il trouvait le goût immonde, pour ne pas vexer Spock, sans grand succès, avant de me répondre.

« Je voulais m'entretenir avec vos doubles, ce matin, pour parler de mon discours. Je ne sais plus trop comment, mais mon propre mariage avec Nyota est venu dans la conversation. C'est là, que l'air étonné, ils m'ont appris que dans leur dimension, ça ne s'était jamais produit. Nous n'étions même pas ensemble. Pas comme vous deux. Nous ne sommes peut-être même pas faits l'un pour l'autre. » Nous raconta-t-il, dépité.

« C'est ça qui t'a poussé à te mettre dans cet état ? » M'exclamais-je. « Enfin, Bones ! D'après eux, Andrea n'existe même pas dans leur monde ! Et Scotty n'en a pas fait une maladie. » Contrais-je, exaspéré.

« Qui est Andrea ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Notre toute nouvelle ingénieure. Une androïde que Scotty a rencontré sur Vulcain. » Résumais-je. « Peut importe. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que si Spock et moi sommes probablement un cas particulier, cela ne veut pas dire que ton couple est moins valable. Qui nous dit qu'il n'existe pas un univers parallèle où nous ne sommes pas ensemble ? Ou un autre où vous l'êtes, Nyota et toi ? Ce qui est important, c'est ce qui se passe ici et maintenant, Bones. » Tentais-je de le raisonner, en me levant. « Maintenant que tu vas mieux, terminons de nous préparer. J'ai une union à célébrer. » Concluais-je, en enfilant ma veste. « Et par pitié, prends une pastille à la menthe. »

Il soupira lourdement, avant de se mettre debout, lui aussi, dans l'intention de rajuster sa tenue quelque peu froissée. Son regard tomba alors sur Spock, toujours prostré dans son fauteuil.

« Écoute. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était de très mauvais goût et totalement exagéré. »

« J'accepte tes excuses. Mais ne fais plus jamais de sous-entendus de ce genre. » Répondit mon compagnon, très sérieusement.

Il attendit ensuite que nous soyons enfin prêts et nous nous mîmes en route, direction la grande salle d'observation.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de Jim Prime._

J'étais plus qu'angoissé, debout sur l'estrade, face à cette assemblée. Le jeune moi, à mes côtés, semblait plus serein, tandis que je soupçonnais Bones, à ma droite, d'être légèrement ivre. Au premier rang, Amanda, souriante, simplement heureuse de regarder ce fils qui ne l'était pas vraiment, s'unir à moi. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur mon Spock, que je trouvais magnifique, et Sarek qui avait accepté de jouer le rôle du père, en toute logique. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à moi, avant de se séparer, l'un allant s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, l'autre venant se poster à ma gauche, vite rejoint par son alter ego.

Mon double, après s'être éclairci la voix, débuta le traditionnel discours. Celui que j'avais moi-même prononcé à plusieurs reprises, au cours de ma carrière, à l'occasion des mariages de mes membres d'équipage. Je n'imaginais pas, un jour, me retrouver à leur place. Et certainement pas, devant mon jeune reflet. Je me tenais très près de Spock, si bien que nos doigts se frôlèrent et qu'il m'emporta dans un baiser vulcain qui me donna des frissons délicieux dans l'avant-bras. Et si son regard resta fixé, très sérieusement, sur Jim, je pouvais percevoir la myriade d'émotions qui l'animaient de l'intérieur. L'amour, bien entendu, la joie, la fierté, ainsi qu'une certaine excitation. Le tout était évidemment à peine visible, sur son visage impassible. Mais quand ses yeux malicieux se posèrent finalement sur moi, un sourire immense orna mes lèvres. Il me paraissait toujours aussi beau et je l'aimais de toute mon âme.

Le discours de Leonard, quoique prononcé d'une voix quelque peu hésitante, me toucha profondément. Le jeune Spock, lui, avait su trouver les bons mots. Bien que concis, très simples et dictés sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Les sentiments étaient tout de même bien perceptibles, pour moi, pour nous.

Quand vint le moment de prononcer nos vœux, Bones me donna les alliances, et ma voix dérailla quelque peu. J'oubliais presque ce que je devais dire, mais Spock me prit les mains, son esprit se mêla au mien et mon angoisse disparut, tout comme le reste de la salle. Il n'y avait que nous, alors que je glissais l'anneau à son doigt, et je fus incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses mains gracieuses, quand il en fit de même pour moi. Je relevais ensuite la tête vers lui et il se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement sous la caresse, alors que les applaudissements des invités raisonnaient à mes oreilles.

…

Le banquet fut mémorable. Des plats traditionnels vulcains étaient au menu, en plus des grands classiques de ce genre de cérémonie. Mais, à la première bouchée, je restais perplexe et me tournais vers mon double, curieux.

« Si la nourriture avait été aussi bonne à bord de mon Enterprise, je pense que j'aurais passé ma vie à manger. » Dis-je, en plaisantant.

Cependant, il me fixa sans comprendre, avant de lui-même goûter son assiette. À son expression, et à celles de ceux qui m'avaient entendu et essayé aussi, je compris que des aliments d'une telle qualité les surprenaient également.

« Tanzer ! » Appela le jeune Jim, en direction de son responsable des loisirs.

Le Diasporien accouru, pensant certainement qu'il manquait quelque chose au Capitaine.

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous avez fait venir des plats non-synthétiques de la planète ? » Demanda mon alter ego.

« Non, Capitaine. Ceux-ci sortent bien des réplicateurs. C'est l'œuvre de Monsieur Scott et de cette jeune femme blonde qui est nouvelle à bord. » L'informa l'alien.

À ses mots, nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'ingénieur en chef, assis à quelques chaises de là et qui avait tout entendu. Mon double et moi lui jetâmes un regard interrogateur, tandis que nos compagnons levaient un sourcil intrigué.

« Nous avons, en effet, fait venir des échantillons de mets frais directement de Vulcain, mais uniquement dans le but de les faire goûter aux synthétiseurs. » Expliqua vaguement l'Écossais.

« Depuis quand ces appareils ont-ils le sens du « goût », Scotty ? » Demanda Jim, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Cette nuit, Capitaine. Quand nous avons trouvé le moyen de le leur donner. C'est une idée d'Andrea qui s'est inspirée de sa propre configuration. »

Tous les regards se fixèrent alors sur l'androïde, ce qui la mit visiblement mal à l'aise, malgré son sourire.

« Continuez comme ça et je ne risque pas de regretter de vous avoir accepté à bord. C'est délicieux. »

« Merci, Capitaine. » Répondit-elle, ravie.

Le repas reprit ensuite son cours normal, les conversations allaient bon train, les rires raisonnaient dans le mess, étouffant le tintement des couverts. À l'image de mes voisins de table, je mangeais avec un appétit certain. Même mon Spock, assit à ma gauche, tentait de ne pas trop donner l'air d'engloutir tout ce qui passait dans son assiette. Bénis soient Scotty et cette Andrea qui m'était parfaitement inconnue. J'aurais beaucoup aimé l'avoir parmi mon équipage, avec des idées pareilles.

…

Bien plus tard, le ventre plein, ayant peut-être un peu trop abusé du vin, je finis par me lever, mettant fin aux festivités. Mon homonyme m'imita, suivi de nos compagnons, ainsi que de Sarek et Amanda et nous quittâmes la pièce, très vite imités par la majorité des convives. Nos doubles nous raccompagnèrent tranquillement, tous les quatre, jusqu'à la salle de téléportation. L'heure du départ avait sonné pour l'Enterprise et j'allais devoir le regarder partir, sans moi, depuis le sol de cette planète qui était devenue mon nouveau foyer. Mais je savais que ceci n'était qu'un au revoir. Je reverrai ma dame de fer, ainsi que les deux hommes aux commandes, si semblables à nous et pourtant si différents. La mère de Spock consentit à laisser partir son fils, uniquement après une longue accolade, là où son père se contenta d'un salut vulcain, lui souhaitant longue vie et prospérité. Au final, c'était le plus important. Qu'ils voyagent ensemble, aussi longtemps que cela sera possible.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes sur l'aire de téléportation, et alors que Sarek et Amanda nous quittaient, pour retourner à leur quotidien, je m'approchais de l'immense baie vitrée, avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, offrant mon visage au soleil implacable de Vulcain et plissais les yeux pour observer le majestueux vaisseau quitter son spatio-dock. Spock me rejoignit, pour profiter également du spectacle et dans un silence presque religieux, nous regardâmes longuement partir ce qui avait été notre foyer, dans un autre espace-temps. Le vent chaud emporta l'unique larme qui m'échappa, alors que mon compagnon serrait ma main à presque m'en faire mal. Quand nous décidâmes finalement de rentrer, le navire avait disparu de notre vue depuis longtemps, et c'est ensemble, que nous prîmes la route de ce qui serait, à présent, notre maison.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. kirk._

Assis dans mon fauteuil de commandement, je ne quittais pas des yeux, Vulcain qui s'éloignait sur l'écran principal. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir, pour être sûr que nos doubles nous regardaient partir. Cela éveilla une certaine tristesse en moi et Spock, derrière sa console, se leva pour venir se poster à ma droite. Une main discrète vint de poser sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. Je fermais mes paupières sous la caresse, ravalant mon chagrin, me focalisant sur les missions à venir. Peu à peu, alors que la planète rouge faisait place à l'espace profond, quand nous passâmes à vitesse de distorsion, l'excitation et l'adrénaline ressuscitèrent le Capitaine de vaisseau en moi. Celui qui voudrait voyager pour toujours, aux côtés de Spock, jusqu'à la fin des temps…

FIN


End file.
